Unfinished Stories and Ideas
by Sage of FanFiction
Summary: Unfinished Stories and Ideas that I'm putting out so that hopefully they will give insiration to others, so they are pretty much challanges,please PM me if you want to take one up.
1. Unfinished Stories and Ideas

Hey everyone, Sorry but this is not a story.

.

This is a collection of stories that I had started on but can't finish for one reason or another, as well as ideas for stories I wanted to do but I didn't even start on.

.

So I put them out so that they might give inspiration to others.

.

So they are pretty much challanges.

.


	2. Ghost

This is an unfinished story, the first part is what I wrote, the second are notes to help me remember ideas and stuff for the story and the third part are challanges that I was going to put a few of after each chapter.

.

.

In an ally in the slums of Konoha a man running in the rain as if the devil himself as after him, he turned his to look behind him and saw nothing but he didn't slow down and instead kept running.

He man finally came to a dead end where he collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily he allowed a smile to appear on his face, he had done it, he had escaped the monster that was hunting him most likely in revenge for him helping in getting rid of the kyuubi-brat a year ago by using his position as a civilian council member which was later taken from him by that old fool of a hokage.

Then he heard it.

Footsteps, not loud stomping ones but the kind you can barely hear along with the sound of metal scratching against stone.

He looked towards the end of the ally as he got up from the ground hearing that the sound was getting closer.

But nothing was there.

The man looks at one of his pockets and grabbed a small knife he had in it and mentally cursed himself for voting not to waste shinobi by having them patrol the slums since they didn't matter back when he was on the council as he looked back towards to where the sound was coming from.

But nothing was there.

He closes his eyes and tries to stay calm after all he was no ordinary man, he was Bakamaru a former member of the council who surely would be returned to his rightful position once the other council members understands how important he is, right? He thinks as the sounds get louder in the ally making him look straight forward where the sound is coming from.

But nothing was there.

It isn't fair, why was he thrown of the council? He should have been rewarded for what he did but instead he was now forced to live here in the slums with all the revolting vermin that believes that they are just as much people as him HA! How sad it is that they would believe such nonsense, he then brings his hand up to get rid of the water in his eyes during which he freezes, the sounds had stopped so he looked at where they had previously come from.

But now there was something there.

It looked like a person, the size was that of an average six year old boy but he was hardly dressed like one, a bright red hooded jacket that is open at the front, exposing most of his tattoo-covered torso, black pants with a few pockets held up by a belt with multiple metal tags, his feet were bare save for the white bandages warped around them with the same kind also warped around his hands starting from the middle of his forearms hiding a bit of the tattoos there and stopping halfway up his fingers.(1)

He started to very slowly walk towards the man, while he was walking he placed one of his hands against one of the walls dragging it along the wall as he walked, this somehow made the metal scrapping against stone sound return despite him not having any kind of metal on his hands.

He never should have gone to that old lab where everyone was rumored to have been killed.

But what choice did he have he needed money since the filth living in the slums were too stupid to understand that they should follow his orders as he is of a higher social standing.

So if he could get some of the things in the supposed 'cursed' building and then sell them he would get the money he needed to start his climb out of the slums and back where he belongs.

After all those rumors about an evil ghost living in there couldn't have been real.

Ghosts aren't real so the people working in the building obviously died from something else like an experimental poison or something.

Same for those others that disappeared, they were killed by the same thing since the poison must not have had time to disperse before they went there a few days after everything went silent in there.

This was probably just some lowlife that was planning on robbing him, but while he was a civilian he had gone to the ninja academy as a child.

Sure he had failed since the teachers couldn't see the clear natural talent he had, or maybe they were bribed by the clans who wanted to make sure their members were not outdone by him.

But he got all of them back later on when he became a council member by cutting the academy's budget with the help of some other members who had also been treated unfairly by them.

Not to mention all other things he had help correct since they obviously were very wrong.

He had been at the top of the world, like a god even.

And then came the day when he helped finish what even the yondaime couldn't.

But did he get rewarded for his great and noble deed? No, instead he was kicked of the council.

Why? He should have been praised like the yondaime himself.

It was not fair, not only did his seat on the council get taken but almost all his money was taken to since the hokage didn't think he deserved the bonuses from the village treasury.

What's worse is that he even lost money that was to be given to the demon-brat as 'compensation' of all things like that monster deserves it.

Not that anyone will ever be able to find him since that weird doctor said he was taking the brat someplace where the hokage won't find him.

It was probably being used as a lab rat like the damn thing deserves so it is unlikely that he would ever see it again.

It was then a lightning bolt flashed across the sky illuminating the ally letting the man see the blue eyes and blond hair under the hood of the one just a few steps away from him.

The thundering sound of a second lightning bolt prevented anyone who could have been nearby from hearing the man's scream.

.

**Several Years Later.**

Fourteen year old Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was at the moment sitting in a nice looking coach inside a wooden room with only a few lights on a table keeping the darkness away.

He had his nose buried in a bingo book thinking about which one of them he should hunt down.

It wouldn't be the first time he had done something like that, in fact he has hunted and killed a good amount of people using what he had gained due to the hatred people has against the fox.

At that thought he remembered how he was kidnapped when he was five by a group of assholes and given to some scientist or something to be used as a test subject.

It was pure agony, DNA from different clans and animals not to mention several untested drugs and chemicals were injected into different parts of his body, add in the fact that the morons actually tried messing with the Kyuubi's seal and things were bound to go very wrong.

Or very right, after all they were trying to find ways to improve konoha's shinobis and they sure as hell succeeded in improving him during that one year he was with them.

His body, chakra and a few other things have been changed so he would become the ultimate hunter and a perfect predator.

To be honest Naruto actually feels some amount of gratitude for all the improvements done to him.

That of course didn't stop him from brutally killing everybody in the lab as well as those who helped put him there and take over the place, giving him a base of operation away from unwanted eyes since the hokage and council rarely turns their attention to the slums and as such has much less influence there and those living in the slums know better than to mess with the 'ghost' that lives in the old laboratory.

Naruto then noticed that it was time for the genin exams at the academy, so he put the book in his pocket and left the build dressed the same way he has been for the last several years.

He wasn't bothered on the way there, mostly because nobody would see him even if he walked right beside them thanks to one of two abilities he got when a large needle was jammed into his spine and injected him with an untested artificial bloodline DNA-strand which would have failed on its own but add in the other things in Naruto's body as well as the Kyuubi's chakra and it actually worked.

Now by sending chakra to one of his two hearts since he had at some point during his stay at the lab developed a second heart on the opposite side of his chest he can use one of the two abilities of the *Seitai seishin* which is what he has named that part of his power to go along with the *Genshi shuryō-sha chi*and his last still unnamed ability.

The ability he is using at the moment is the *Yūrei hada* which makes it close to impossible to detect him, it not only turn him invisible but also removes his scent and chakra signature, he can even chose what is affected like for example just making his chakra undetectable or maybe a kunai that he sent a bit chakra into, all in all it was a powerful stealth ability.

An ability that he has been using very well ever since he got it, stealing stuff, gathering blackmail, murder and other things have become much easier and rewarding.

Naruto arrived at the academy and sat down next to Hyuga Hinata and gave her a light poke to let her know he was there.

The reason for this is that Hinata is the only person Naruto truly cares about even if he sometimes has an odd way of showing it ever since he confronted her about stalking him when he was six.

Iruka and Mizuki entered the room and announced that the genin exams were now going to begin getting a 'yes sensei' from everyone except Naruto.

'Bored, bored, I am so fucking bored' Naruto mentally ranted as he sat there.

Of course that was mostly due to the fact that he wasn't taking the exams since he had already been given a headband from the hokage after proving he could be a ninja in private and had never taken a real class instead of just spying on them to learn.

After that everyone was brought outside for the shuriken and kunai throwing part of the exams, but go with the rookie nine got passing grades and jump to the taijutsu part were the students had to fight either Iruka or Mizuki from five minutes. But let's skip that part as well as the ninjutsu and go to the end of the exams when Iruka congratulated the ones who passed.

Afterwards Naruto told Hinata to meet him at the lab later so they could train together or something.

Until then however Naruto would be busy with something else due to what he had learned from a useful little friend.

Said friend was a small at the moment red chameleon sitting on Naruto's shoulder as he made his way to a storehouse owned by one of the elder councilmembers.

It turns out that one of the scientists working at the lab came into possession of the summoning contract after his brother returned from a mission during which he just found it laying on the ground (people rarely came near the castle in neck country so the summon eventually ran out of chakra) however he died on his next mission.

The scientist seeing as he was not a shinobi figured that he could still use the contract by putting it up for studying and experimentation, they did manage to link it to other kinds of lizards like Geckos, Thorny Devils and Komodo Dragons, something which greatly pissed said species off due to their own contracts being destroyed as a side effect because of some only one contract rule, luckily since Naruto killed the ones responsible he was allowed to summon them.

But enough about the summons.

Naruto breathed in and out a few time before he sent chakra to his second heart, activating the *Maboroshi no karada* causing him to sink into the floor, he then fell for a short while until he fell out of the ceiling of an underground corridor and stopped sending chakra to his second heart.

He then sat down against one of the walls to rest for a little.

The reason for this is that unlike the first ability which only takes a small amount of chakra to use, the second one not only takes a small bit more but also makes its heart beat faster and strains it which can cause a heart attack, hurting and weakening him for some time as well as prevents him from using that ability until his heart repairs itself and restarts thanks to his regeneration.

After a while Naruto got up and started to walk towards some place in the underground base, he knew where he was going since this wasn't the first time he had been here… in the ROOT headquarters.

As he walks along the corridors of the ROOT base he passes by Danzo who had a frown on his face, which is something he has had a lot since Naruto started to sneak in and mess things up.

One of those times ended up which Naruto getting a very useful toy.

.

**FLASHBACK: ABOUT SIX YEARS AGO.**

''It is done Danzo-sama'' a ROOT medic-nin said as Danzo got up from the operation table.

Danzo then sent chakra into his new eye and.

BOOM! His newly implanted sharingan eye exploded inside his eye socket making Danzo fall to the ground.

All of the ROOT ninjas rushed to him all trying to help him.

Just leaving the base was Naruto who held up the eye of Uchiha Shisui and after looking at it for a few seconds put it a small green jar of preserving liquid which he then placed in a pocket.

And with that Naruto headed home happy that he spied on Danzo since of how much fun he can have with this eye should he ever need it.

Still he wasn't sure about taking out his own eye in order to transplant the sharingan despite how near useless his own eyes are at the moment.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK. **

Naruto has been studying the sharingan since he got it trying to figure out what made it so different from the others that he 'collected' in the ROOT base.

Sadly Danzo survived the whole thing and became even more paranoid then he already was.

It was at that point Naruto arrived at his destination, ROOT's treasury.

At that moment Naruto's thoughts were just one word repeating itself for the next five minutes.

'Money, money, money, money, money, money, money'.

Danzo is not going to be happy when he finds out that someone stole so much of his money.

And after once again making Danzo's life hell Naruto went home.

.

**Naruto's Base. **

Naruto arrived at the lab noticing the cloaked figure standing to whom he nodded and they both entered the building.

They eventually came to the wooden room with the coach that Naruto sat down in as the figure removed the cloak reveling herself to be Hinata.

However the way she was dressed under the cloak was not something most would think she would ever wear.

A short indigo colored skirt, a form fitting indigo top that showed of her body and around her neck was a dog collar with a heart shaped tag that said 'Naruto's pet: Hinata'.

Hinata got on the coach and crawled over to Naruto on all four and laid her head in his lap, put one arm around his waist, snuggled up to him and closed her eyes with a smile as he started to stroke her hair.

She knew that if her father ever found out she acted like this he would be furious but she can't bring herself to care, Naruto didn't care what clan she was from or if she was the heritress those were just nice little bonuses, he liked her, cared for her and acknowledged her and she didn't need to do much more than do the same for him.

Sure the master and pet thing was a bit weird at first but she actually enjoys it now, they also have done things like visit towns outside of Konoha to go on dates like boyfriend and girlfriend.

''**Hey! Weren't you going to train?**'' came the demonic voice of the kyuubi.

'I don't feel like it anymore' Naruto answered the demon.

''**Okay****but I need to talk to you about your** **problem**'' Kyuubi told him.

'Problem?'

''**Yes** **problem or have you forgotten that your eyes are almost completely blind unless you send a shitload of chakra into them due to those scientists removing and actually hollowing out most of the insides of** **them**'' Kyuubi clarified making a frown appear on Naruto's face since he was conscious when it happened.

'What about it?' Naruto asked.

''**I** **have found a way to not only fix your eyes but also make them better than** **normal ones**'' Kyuubi told him with a smirk.

'That's great… what to you want in return?' Naruto asked knowing the fox will want something as payment just like with almost everything he does for Naruto.

That was the reason why he never tried to break the seal after it was altered by the scientists, in the seal he has all the food and space he could ever want unlike in the real world where he can barely take a short walk without stepping on a village and would have to eat everyone in it to get a halfway decent meal.

''**I want… Bacon**'' Kyuubi answered.

'…'

''…''

'Bacon? Seriously you could ask for almost anything and you want bacon?' Naruto asked getting the mental image of the fox drooling while nodding.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if this really was the bloodthirsty monster that all of Konoha was so afraid of.

He is dressed like Gunzi/Gunji from Togainu No Chi.

.

*Seitai seishin* Living Spirit.

*Genshi shuryō-sha chi* Primal hunter's blood.

*Yūrei hada* Ghost Skin.

*Maboroshi no karada* Phantom Body.

.

.

NOTES AND IDEAS.

.

In this story Naruto will be based on Gunzi a bit mostly in terms of clothing.

At the age five Naruto was taken by a kyuubi-hater and used as a lab rat for a year before he broke free and killed everybody in the lab.

The kyuubi-hater was some guy who got denied of starting a research and development group which he would be the head of.

Naruto had several things changed about him both by the people at the lab and kyuubi.

.

His Eyes: While still blue are now slit like a cat or fox and has two sharingan tomoes in them one on either side of the slits, this is a result of several experiments to give him some kind of doujutsu but was not finished since Naruto killed them all, the eyes are nearly blind actually since more the half their mass was removed, however Kyuubi altered them so that they could absorb three eyes each to fix that as well as gain the absorbed eyes abilities, Naruto later gets his hands on six sharingans one of which is Shisui's, he then using the lab injects one with Shisui's Sharingan DNA turning it to a kind of copy of his, the then did the same the others using Itachi's and Sasuke's DNA and after forcing Sasuke's into Mangekyo mode somehow he has three pairs of Mangekyos to absorb.

This in turns gives them the power to turn into Rinnegans, he can chose if both eyes change or just one, his path are Edo summons since not only does he get powerful bodies but they have the edo regeneration ability as well and the kunai the seals are tied to are made from the chakra receiver metal also the seals give them a greater range, Human path: Mu, Hell path: Nidaime Mizukage, Preta path: Sandaime Raikage, Asura path: Sandaime Kazekage, Animal path: Nidaime Hokage and Deva path Shodaime Hokage.

Also along with the three standard mangekyo jutsu he has three more Shisui's unique genjutsu which he can only use one time before it needs to recharge for a year,

one that lets him devourer someone (like Tiir Rumibul from LOLH) and gain all their skills and abilities along with heal damage and get a power boost but the abilities and skills only lasts for a short while five to ten minutes and the power boost a little longer afterward that they disappear, however he can permanently gain the abilities and skills this however costs one of his eyes and even if he gets replacements this can only be done twice, (Hidan is lunch)

the last one lets him use Izanagi three times each week.

Naruto has one extra sharingan implanted just above his left ankle in the event that he really needs to use the Izanagi, and two on his right ankle to permanently gain the abilities he devoured.

His Body: Has been altered mostly by injecting different kinds of human or animal DNA as well as several untested chemicals and drugs, Naruto has developed a second heart on the other side of his chest with a second blood circulation system connected to it, the skeleton is similar to that of a bird but while much lighter than normal it is still three times denser than a normal skeleton, his muscles mostly becomes denser instead of bigger as they get stronger so he won't lose any speed or agility as they grow, has a much better immune system, he heals faster, his senses are far beyond that of a human's as he can hear as good as a bat, smell as good as most nin-dogs and can feel vibrations from the ground like a snake( if he puts his hands down or walks bear footed), balance of a cat and so on, he also has a subconscious control of them making them ignore things that would overwhelm them, and finally has control of his aura and pheromones which lets him for example give of the feel that he is the alpha of the pack or a superior predator, he can also use pheromones to affect others like making them hot and horny or give of a feel that they are already taken.

His Chakra System: Is a Hyuga's worst nightmare since not only does his normal system have a hundred more chakra points, it also has a second smaller system that makes it look like all of Naruto's organs, muscles and bones are covered by blue nets to a Byakkugan user, this gives his chakra control a boost and gives him an advantage against genjutsu but not immunity.

His Chakra: His wind affinity has been enhanced and due to having a good amount of it sent into him during all the experimenting he has a strong affinity for lightning, also later it turns out that he has a dormant affinity for yin-yang.

His Ghost Abilities: Are the result of a flawed half-finished artificial kekkei genkai being injected into him and then mutated by the Kyuubi, There are two different abilities which are activated by sending chakra to one of his two hearts,

The first ability is Yūrei hada (ghost skin) that makes it so he can't be seen even by doujutsu, his scent can't be smelt, his chakra can't be seen or felt even by doujutsu and even the sounds he makes are somewhat muted if he wants them to be, Naruto can control what about him is affected such as just his chakra system to freak out hyugas also if Naruto is close enough to something he can use this ability on that as well,. Naruto often makes his claws, chakra covered items or even jutsu invisible.

The second is Maboroshi no karada (phantom body) which makes his body intangible similar to Madara, strangely enough when this ability is used the shadow fades away after a second or two, when using this he can chose if he is affected by gravity or not and can therefor use his chakra to fly also if Naruto is touching something then he can make that intangible as well, the weakness of this ability is that when it is used the second heart that it is connected to starts to beat faster and is put under strain during that time as well as a short while after so if overused will cause a heart attack which will hurt and weaken him and stop him from using that ability until the heart recovers.

.

The Claws: They are special seals on them that lets them store poisons, drugs and other things inside of them that will coat the claws when the user wants, also Naruto never takes them of after all does a lion go anywhere without its claws.

The Strings: They are razor-sharp high quality chakra conductive ninja wire that Naruto usually makes invisible and use to trap and/or cut apart his targets.

The Hood: Is nothing special except it is self-repairing and cleaning.

The Tattoos: Are a bunch of attempts to places seals on him but failed thanks to Kyuubi who changed their appearance and purpose so now they prevent any seals to be placed on Naruto without his permission, the ones on his arms are linked to his summoning contract/s.

The Lab: Is where Naruto lives and such, he also does his own experiments there, for example he had somehow gotten his hands on several sharingans so he does things to them to maybe unlock mangekyos.

Naruto has a summoning contract for different kinds of lizards and can add other reptile-like being to it so he will most likely challenge summons like Manda the snake, The salamander boss and other and if they lose their contracts are added to the one he has, the ultimate summon might be included.

Hinata gets the Shodaime Mizukage's contract for Aquatic creatures (fish, whales, sharks, rays, jellyfish, clams, squids, crabs and so on with the boss being the Kraken from Titan)or a contract for arachnids(spiders and scorpions) if so then Naruto also gets the aquatic one.

.

Naruto is somewhat insane now a bit like Gunzi and one of the few who he listens to is Hinata who he is in a strange relationship with as he often calls her his pet which she enjoys.

He also has a bit of a predator and law of nature complex, this makes it so that he greatly despises rapists (due to him feeling that rape goes against the laws of nature since when animals mate they all do things to prove themselves to their partners and so) and people like Gato whom he views as parasites which he considers the lowest and most unnecessary life forms in the world.

Naruto also has a habit of using phrases and the like that hints to his ability to devourer others such as ''you look good enough to eat'' ''well don't you seem absolutely delicious'' and so on.

.

.

CHALLANGES.

.

CHALLENGE: SACRIFICE. 

Danzo was never one to admit he was wrong unless he truly believed it himself and this was one of those times.

After the Kyuubi attack the Sandaime made a few mistakes due to being blined by either grief over his dead wife or of faith in the people of Konoha.

The two most noticeable being that he told the village of the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto, He gave the civilian council more power in belief that it would lighten his own burden.

Mistakes that Danzo believed could of use to him since he could use the people's anger and fear of Kyuubi to weaken Sarutobi's standing in the village and that he could manipulate the civilians to gain more power in the council.

He was such a fool, he wanted to be Hokage but lost sight of the more important things about being one.

A Hokage must be really to sometimes make great sacrifices even his own life, Danzo only sacrifices others.

Also he viewed all those around his as pieces of a game, expendable pawns meant to protect the king that he believed the Hokage to be.

But he was wrong, he understands that now, the Hokage is the most powerful piece, the queen but in the end the Hokage is a piece that sometimes needs to be sacrificed to protect the true king, the king from which all other pieces comes from.

The true king is the next generation, they are the once who will grow up and become new pieces in the game to replace the old ones.

Danzo now understands , many of his ways would have destroyed Konoha but now he plans to do his best to fix his mistakes and push Konoha to greatness.

Starting with preparing what will in time become the most powerful piece in the game, the one who will become Hokage… Naruto.

Danzo is well aware of the potential the boy has, the son of the Minato and Kushina, host of the Kyuubi, it is easy to see that he would become great, even more so now that Danzo won't allow his growth to be stunted.

Danzo has managed to halt some of the people's anger at the fox so that they won't attack the boy as well as done his best to take away much of the civilian council's power and return it to the Hokage position.

As for Naruto himself Danzo has been preparing the boy by delivering scrolls and the like to his apartment either with words of encouragement and advise on how to get people to like him or training schedules and low level jutsu.

Yes Naruto was going to be a great Hokage as the boy already showed to be willing the get hurt to do was he thinks is right as Danzo had seen when the boy fought three old kid who were picking on the Hyuga heritress.

And Danzo had already made sure the boy would have a few aces in hole.

After having his own scientists and medic-nins study what Orochimaru had done to his arm they were able to do something similar to Naruto.

Of course Danzo ordered them to make sure it wouldn't look like his arm, instead the cells of the Shodaime could be seen as a green vine like tattoo that started on his back and then spread out to his shoulders, arms, hands and collarbone with ten red berries appearing at random place on the vine.

The berries were in fact sharingans sealed into the boy's body and in one of the eye sockets was the Mangekyo sharingan of Uchiha Suishi, or at least one of them as Danzo had only managed to get one but luckily he managed to place a special fuin jutsu on the other so should Naruto even look into that eye then it will be absorbed into the one he has increasing its power.

Best part is that Naruto's eye will always look like its normal blue even when he uses it.

BANG!

Danzo took one last look at the sleeping boy before leaving as the Sandaime entered one of Orochimaru's old labs to rescue Naruto after learning that the boy was missing.

.

Powerful Naruto with Danzo's abilities, NaruHina or NaruHinaHarem.

.

.

CHALLENGE: BLOOD OF JERRO. Naruto and Neverwinter nights crossover.

Five year old Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the room that he was in wondering how he got there as the last thing he remembered was getting beaten in an ally by a mob of civilians.

''Ah it would seem that he has awakened'' said a voice from the doorway.

Naruto turned towards it and saw a strange 'man' with grayish blue skin, black hair and yellow slit eyes, dressed in blue robes.

''W-who are you'' Naruto asked him.

''You may call me Mephasm and the reason you are here is due to me taking the first steps of fulfilling my end of a deal that I made long ago with one of your ancestors'' Mephasm answered.

He then proceeded to tell Naruto how one of his ancestors from a time long before the sage of six paths or the time when all the planes were almost completely cutoff from all each other so that this one was the only one that could still access the others with the use of magic from someone native to it.

And that thanks to a magic circle connected to him specifically he was able to summon himself in order to take any descendants of the one he made a deal with to this place that was buried under the Hokage Mountain and contained power and knowledge now long lost to the world.

This place was once known as Ammon Jerro's haven, a place filled with all kinds of things and can grant great power to the master of it, which in this case is Naruto as he is the last descendant of Mephasm's contracts partner and Thria who was created by him with a ritual that fused all the females that traveled with the legendary shard-bearer into one in an attempt to bring them back with a ritual after their deaths.

Here Naruto could learn all kinds of arcane secrets, control the place with his will, summon demons and the like to be imprisoned and used as power sources and so much more, add the fact that there is lots of different items such as bags of holding and the silver sword just makes it even better.

Mephasm would be his mentor and teacher for ten years after which his part of the bargain is done and he will return to his own plane.

.

Powerful, badass magic using Naruto. NaruHina or Naruharem with Hinata in it.

.

.

CHALLENGE: A SNAKE'S CREATION.

He had won, the battle at the valley of the end was over, Sasuke was unconscious and could be brought back to Konoha.

''Kukuku I guess Sasuke wasn't everything people said he was'' Came the voice of Orochimaru as snakes tied themselves around Naruto.

''O-orochimaru what are you doing here?'' Naruto demanded angrily.

''Simply making sure my investment pays off'' the snake man answered with a mocking smile before frowning.

''And from what I just saw it would seem that I have made a bad one, I mean honestly I'm well aware of the difference in the training of you two'' Orochimaru said as he reached down and placed his hand on Sasuke's curse mark which starts to glow.

''You were never given a proper education at any point in your life from the orphanage where they gave you an old dictionary from which you somehow had to learn how to read by yourself and the ninja academy where most of the teachers sabotaged you more than taught you to those two idiots where one only cared about Sasuke and the other about his 'research' and therefore never truly acted like a teacher should'' Orochimaru said with barely concealed disgust, especially since one of the idiots held the same title as him.

''Sasuke on the other hand was given everything, training from a young age, special extra lessons during the academy, clan scrolls to learn from and of course a teacher who focused completely on him, so when the two of you fought it was obvious that he would win, right?'' Orochimaru said as he removed his hand which was now holding a pyramid shaped purple crystal away from Sasuke's now mark free neck.

He then kicked the unconscious Sasuke most likely breaking a rib or two.

''WRONG! This stupid little shit must be mentally retarded or something since even those with no talent at all would have done better than him if they were given that kind of training and my curse mark and to think people are actually saying that he is the next genius shinobi on par with Itachi and even myself HA!, no, no ,no Naruto it is clear that the one with real talent is you, which is why I'll be switching who my investment is'' Orochimaru says as he pockets the crystal as another Orochimaru appears and hands him another crystal which he pockets before turning into mud.

Before Orochimaru could say anything else a figure shoot out of the forest and down the valley.

''Kukuku well, well if it isn't little Kakashi come to save your students?'' Orochimaru asked mockingly.

Kakashi just glared at him before looking over a Sasuke.

''What did you do to Sasuke'' He demanded to know.

''Oh why are you asking me when it was young Naruto that beat him (Kakashi snorts in disbelief) but any way what are you going to do? After all you can't possibly think that you can escape me while carrying two other meaning you will either have to abandon one of them or risk your life and fight me'' the snake sannin told the scarecrow.

Kakashi didn't hesitate for a second and threw a smoke bomb which once the smoke was gone showed that both he and Sasuke where nowhere to be seen.

Naruto just starred at where his sensei had been, not even noticing that Orochimaru's snakes had lifted him of the ground and were now following the sannin.

Nobody saw that Rock Lee and Gaara had seen and heard the whole thing since they arrived just as Sasuke got knocked out.

As for Orochimaru he was happy as a kid in a candy store, after all turning the curse marks into crystal form made them completely absorb the wearer's bloodline as well as half their chakra capacity and muscle mass, unfortunately when giving the marks to someone else so that they will be able to use the bloodline as if it was their own by having them eat the crystal always results in them dying from the strain.

By the Kyuubi would never allow that to happen to its host and since the marks can't be destroyed without a great deal of effort there is only one other option, make the host gain the mark and bloodline.

''Kukuku soon perfection will be in my grasp, isn't that wonderful Moku-kun?'' Orochimaru asks as he stands in his laboratory.

''(sobs) P-please, I ha-hav-have done as you asked, I've mad(coughs blood)made as many jutsu as I can for this elements and written them down now please make me normal like everybody else'' Was the pain filled pleas of that appeared to be cross between a man and a tree as most of his skin was like a tree and his feet and legs were rooted into the ground.

Sighting Orochimaru placed his hand against the mark on his forehead that looked like three chain links.

''Fool I said that I would remove the mokuton from you, I never said anything else'' the sannin said as life faded from the one who had a stronger affinity for mokuton then the shodaime hokage but lived a life of pain due to never having what it took to control it.

Orochmaru then held up the crystals for the Heaven, Earth and Hell curse marks as he looked at the blonde ninja glaring at him, yes once he has been trained enough then the fox will be temporarily suppressed so that he can take over and gain a body with infinite chakra, a healing factor and three bloodlines it would be… perfect.

Naruto for his part was just thinking three things.

Pretend that the bloodline transfer made him lose his memories except for basics like talking and reading as well as ninja related skills and jutsu.

Train and learn all you can until the time is right.

And when the time comes… kill Orochimaru.

.

Powerful badass Naruto, NaruHarem preferably with Hinata in it.

.

.

CHALLENGE: BHAAL IS WHO?. Look up the Forgotten Realms Wiki if you need info or pictures.

The outer void, a place unreachable, unseen and unknown to all the beings of the forgotten realms even the gods… well except for one, Bhaal the Lord of Murder.

In fact it was there he could be found ever since his 'death'.

Yeah right, like it would actually be possible to murder the god of murder, fools all of them.

Everyone believes that Cyric is an actual god, that is far from the truth as he is simply channeling Bhaal's power and divinity, it somewhat sad Cyric thinks he rules when in reality he is nothing but a puppet, the Sphere of Strife just as the Portfolios of Deception, Illusion, Intrigue, Lies and Murder are not truly his as the moment Bhaal wishes it they shall abandon Cyric and go to him along with everything else from the very last drop of power to the ownership of The Supreme Throne.

Not only that but a very large amount of power will come from other sources.

Even now Bhaal was absorbing an incredible amount of divine essence that was gathered from the 'Bhaalspawn crisis' as it was called, how easy it was to gain so much power… not to mention fun since he got to impregnate so many females and who doesn't like the more pleasurable part of that?

True it was annoying how they all tried to take each other's essence in order to gain godhood and take their 'dead' father's place but in the end it didn't matter since the bhaalspawn that became the last one standing chose to free himself from it all and making all of the essence 'disappear' which sent it all back to Bhaal who got more than he had given since it had grown while in the bhaalspawns.

And Cyric was not the only one whom Bhaal had an unseen hold on since he had made sure to 'fix' his portfolios to act like a virus of sort, whenever they ended up in another deity's possession they would spread and infect them so that their godhood, portfolios, domains, dominions and everything else would be taken from them as soon as Bhaal wanted it and since he had infected a few other gods without them knowing such as Myrkul back before Kelemvor became the new god of the dead and Azuth the Lord of Spells before his fall into hell, once the time was right there was not going to be anyone with the power to stop him.

And the gods weren't the only once Bhaal had put his attention to after all he had once been a mortal and if he can rise to godhood then why can't others.

So chipping of one hundred pieces of his soul to be born as mortals in the world felt like a good idea and it turned out to be just that as one stopped the plague in Neverwinter and defeated the old ones while another battled from the quiet and snowy Hilltop to the eight hell itself and forcing the arch-devil Mephistopheles into servitude by learning his true name.

The soul pieces would fuse with him taking all they had gained with them.

But until the time was right he would have to wait and then he would give all of the realms a shock they won't soon forget and prepare a few things for something that has been in his heart, mind and soul long before he became a god, before he even became Bhaal.

He would never forget it, how he was betrayed and executed for doing his duty, how the woman who had become like a mother to him was overruled by the arrogant and corrupt, how a white eyed angel with indigo hair confessed her love for him and how he had so many unfinished things that he had yet to do.

Yeah it really sucked.

…

Oh! And what a wonderful surprise it looks like he had finished absorbing all the essence and that means that it was time.

An elven druid who had saved Neverwinter from a horrible plague as well as an invasion of lizard men suddenly stood up as his eyes glowed for a moment after which he smiled and disappeared in a flash of light.

In hell a human wizard whose eyes glowed for a bit told the arch-devil Mephistopheles to come and kneel before him and not resist what he is going to do and since he had not choice the arch-devil just kneeled there as he was absorbed by the wizard who then disappeared in a flash of light.

At a keep a tiefling rouge was resting after stopping the king of shadows when his eyes glowed and he started laughing as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Similar things happened to several other people in different places across all the planes.

As for the gods, well…

Cyric was glaring at the handful of deities that had confronted him as soon as he left his dominion in which he was locked away after murdering the goddess of magic Mystra unknowingly letting Bhaal absorb her power and the like using Cyric as a link.

''FOOLS! DO YOU ALL ACUTALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME, ME! THE ONE TRUE GOD, I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR EVEN THINKING YOU CA-GHAAAAAA!'' Cyric suddenly screamed in pain as energy just exploded out of him and formed a large orb a couple feet away.

And Cyric wasn't the only one had to have everything sucked out of him, several other gods just had all their power and the like explode out of them and fly off towards and fuse with the orb.

The orb then cracked and shattered with a bright light which when faded revealed a young man who looked to be about eighteen years old or so with golden yellow sun kissed hair, eyes so blue they would make the sky and sea green with envy and a body to kill for with perfect muscles and the like but not like a body builder and more like a runner and swimmer and the one thing that stood out the most was the mark of Bhaal right on top of his heart… something that was easy to see since he was completely naked much to the secret pleasure of the female deities.

The blond man turned towards Cyric who was just about to scream 'impossible' and without giving him a chance to do so snapped his fingers causing Cyric to explode into a mass of blood and bones.

Turing back to all the other gods he spread his arms wide.

''What's with the silent treatment? I mean why aren't you all cheering? After all as you can see, Bhaal is back!'' He said with a smile.

'OH Shit' was all the other gods could think.

.

With a flash Bhaal appeared standing in front of a large bridge in a world far beyond to reaches of any being from the forgotten realms… not that there would be any left that could try getting here since before leaving Bhaal took care of any being of just below demi-god level power and above along with getting something to wear and a few other items.

'Hmm despite having been so many years for me only three years at the most have passed here' Bhaal thought as he looked around and saw the name of the bridge, The great Naruto Bridge.

'… HOLY CRAP I HAVE A BRIDGE NAMED AFTER ME!'

.

So yeah Naruto is Bhaal, who somehow ended off in that world with most if not all his memories after his death from being executed due to the corrupt overruling Tsunade… However if you wish you can make it so he dies from Sasuke's chidori at the valley of the end.

Powerful and Badass to the extreme Naruto, NaruHina.

However to prevent him from being too powerful when facing enemies he can't walk around as a god and instead needs to create a mortal avatar to do that for him, the avatar will still be very powerful and look just like him also if killed Naruto can just make a new one since his real self is on a higher plane of existence.

Some of the Items Naruto brings with him.

Gem of Divinity: Contains the divine essence of Tiamat the Dragon Queen and Lolth the Queen of Spiders, the gems also has the essence of the two non-deities Glasya Princess of Hell, Lord of the Sixth Hell as well as Aribeth de Tylmarande.

Naruto plans to give this to Hinata and once she eats it she shall gain godhood as well as most of their power, skills, forms and so on.

Gem of Youth: Contains the essence of several famous and /or powerful female elves.

Naruto plans to give this to Tsunade so that she would not only gain more power but also eternal youth so she can be the immortal high priestess of the Ninja world's new gods.

Bhaal's Wish Coin: A simple gold coin with the mark of Bhaal on both sides, by flipping it the spell 'wish' is cast but be careful since if you're not Bhaal then he will know when you use it, what you wished and can cancel or influence how your wish is granted. This can only be used once a day.

A fun toy at the most to Bhaal since he is a god, but he often flips it even if he is not using it for some reason.

Bhaal's Blade: A powerful weapon despite not really having any special abilities except for being able to change into any kind of blade weapon and unbreakable, it is made from close to every kind of metal in the Forgotten Realms.

.

.

CHALLENGE: DOUJUTSU MASTER. 

Not sure how to write this one like the others so I'll just write it like this.

Naruto meets Kyuubi at some point between age six and becoming a gennin.

Kyuubi tells him that he won't accept a weak host and that all other biju have given their hosts different abilities and since Kyuubi is the greatest and most awesome of them all he shall give Naruto something that will be almost worthy of the incredible Kyuubi. (Yeah… the fox has a really big ego).

What Naruto gets is multiple doujutsu, he can have two different kinds at the same time, one in each eye.

Also Naruto can choose which of his doujutsu are passed on to his children by having that one selected (not active) when he impregnates the mother and if he has two selected at the same time there is a fifty percent chance of either not counting if the mother also has a doujutsu.

Naruto's doujutsu, what they look like and what they do.

Sharingan: It doesn't have the mangekyo at first but Naruto can copy a mangekyo he sees and then he can use it three times after which he must recopy one but NOT the eternal mangekyo he can't copy that for some reason.

Ideas on which girl/s should be the mother/s of the children with this doujutsu: Mikoto Uchiha, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Samui.

Byakkugan. Ideas on which girl/s should be the mother/s of the children with this doujutsu: Hinata, Hanabi, fem Haku, Hotaru.

Rinnegan. Ideas on which girl/s should be the mother/s of the children with this doujutsu: Konan, Koyuki, Sāra or Sāra's daughter, Toki, Shion.

Aigan (Love eye): The iris is pink, the whites of the eyes are a brighter shape of pink and the pupil is heart shaped with a red trim around it, It lets the user see the auras of living creatures letting the user know their emotions from looking at them; the eye can be used to suppress negative emotions and amplify positive ones and by making eye contact the user can either look into the targets mind and find out what they love or want the most, or put the target in a Tsukuyomi like genjutsu where they get everything they want and forget everything else never wanting to leave.

Ideas on which girl/s should be the mother/s of the children with this doujutsu: Ino, Fūka, Fubuki.

Hankyōgan (Echo eye): The whole eye is green except for the pupil that is light green and sends out a light green ripple outwards every five seconds or so; the eye can send out special undetectable chakra pulses with will act just like a bat's echolocation, these pulses also tells how much chakra things have and what kind it is, finally by making eye contact the user can mess with the target's senses and chakra control for a short while.

Ideas on which girl/s should be the mother/s of the children with this doujutsu: Haruna, Guren, Temari, Kagerō, Isaribi.

Chiyugan (Healing eye): The iris white and has a red cross on it; the lets the user see into people sort of like an x-ray but the user can chose things like seeing blood veins, chakra veins and the organ but not the muscles or bones, it also has microscopic vision, and finally by sending large amounts of chakra to the eyes they start to create special silver tears that have healing powers so strong that with just twenty drops a limb can be regenerated.

Ideas on which girl/s should be the mother/s of the children with this doujutsu: Amaru, Shizune, Tsunade, Karin.

Yamigan (Darkness eye): The whole eye is completely black; the eye creates a field that completely blocks out light, sound, smell and chakra sensing also, on the inside it is impossible to see, hear, smell anything or sense chakra, the user of the eye however is not affected by any of this, also the field is not a genjutsu and more like a space-time jutsu with is why things like summoning and other space-time jutsu doesn't work in there.

Ideas on which girl/s should be the mother/s of the children with this doujutsu: Suzumebachi, Kin, Tenten, Sasame.

Gensōgan (Illusion eye): the iris is constantly changing color as are the whites of the eye and the pupil; the eye lets the user detect, copy and break any genjutsu with little to no problem, the eye also let the user cast genjutsu with their eyes or reverse any genjutsu cast on them back at the caster with ease, finally with time, training, experience and a very strong desire to protect something or someone the wielder this eye can gain the ability to use Tsukuyomi, Kotoamatsukami and Izanagi but they will not only cost a good deal of chakra but each time one is used a bit of color disappears from the eye and once all the colors are gone leaving behind a pure grey eye none of eyes abilities can be used and it becomes no different than any other eye.

Ideas on which girl/s should be the mother/s of the children with this doujutsu: Kurenai, Yakumo, Tayuya.

Higan (Fire eye): The whites are orange, the iris red and the pupil yellow and the whole eye glows a bit; the eye can switch between normal vision and heat vision, also the user can ignite things with bursts of flames just by looking at them, the strength of the bursts depend on the amount of chakra used for it, finally it has a second level were the red of the eye turn black and lets the wielder use Amaterasu, this level can be obtained when something or someone truly precious to the user either is taken or is about to be taken from him or her.

Ideas on which girl/s should be the mother/s of the children with this doujutsu: Kurotsuchi, Hokuto, Mei, Karui.

.

Powerful, doujutsu naruto, NaruHarem… BIG harem.

.

.

CHALLENGE: SILVER CLOCK.

''Honestly you morons just don't give up do you?'' the yellow haired person rhetorically asked the four kumo shinobi who were trying to sneak away from Konoha after they exited the Hyuga clan home with the younger daughter of the clan head in a bag.

''I mean why are you so obsessed with the byakkugan? Sure it is useful and all that but even if you managed to steal it there would be a good chance of starting the next great war as a result, causing hundreds of lives to be lost during which little Hanabi would most likely either be retrieved or killed before she was old enough to have kids making the whole thing be for nothing on kumo's part'' the blond said as a weapon suddenly appeared in his hand.

The kumo-nins said nothing and pulled out their own weapons and watched the blond ready to strike.

The blond was of average height for his age, had golden yellow blond hair that went down to his shoulders, wore gray pants and white shirt but what stood out the most were his eyes and weapon.

His eyes had silver irises and the whites were blue (think Aizen's eyes shortly before Gin betrayed him but the purple is replaced with blue) and his weapon was a silver dagger that had been polished to the point that it was like a mirror.

The leader of the group was about to attack but before he even managed to twitch a muscle the blond who we all know is Naruto shoot forward with such speed only a trail of light from his dagger reflecting the moonlight was seen, as Naruto reappeared in the middle of the group the head of the leader fell off.

The remaining three tried to jump away but only the one holding the bag managed to do so as the other two froze in place as four flashes of silvery and whitish blue light flashed around them and Naruto after which they literally fell to pieces.

The last kumo-nin pulled the unconscious Hanabi from the bag and held a kunai near her throat.

Naruto simply let out a sight and gave the man a look that said 'you are an idiot' before turning around and walked off… with Hanabi under his arm, the kumo-nin stood there frozen in shock at what he was seeing before snapping out of it and took a step forward… and died as he split vertically in two.

Naruto after dropping Hanabi off and getting a thank you kiss from Hinata who then fainted went home to rest.

.

In this story Naruto will have time manipulating abilities as a result of Minato using space-time jutsu so much that his body started to slightly adapt to it and then passing that on to Naruto who had that part evolved due to Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto will have enhanced senses and reflexes as well as a healing factor and strong immune system from just being Kyuubi's host but he will also have his own time abilities and they are:

Eyes of Future, Past and Present: With one eye Naruto can see five seconds into the future while still being able to see the present, with the other eye he can see the past of objects to see who has had them from the point when they were made to when Naruto used this ability on them.

Broken Hourglass: Slows down time, can even slow it down to a complete stop, will drain chakra during that time, the slower time has been made the more chakra it will cost also the slower time is the harder it is for the user to breathe due to the air being stopped as well.

Reversal: Manipulates the time of an injury reversing its time to before it existed erasing it, this can be done both to himself and to others. (Can't bring back the dead since even if the body is fixed there is no soul). This ability automatically affects Naruto aging when he stops or slows time so he won't grow older when using them.

.

Watch Hellsing OVA and look how Luke Valentine moves and fights to get a good idea of how Naruto looks when he fights also the dagger that Naruto has looks like the one Luke uses.

.

Powerful Naruto, NaruHina or NaruHinaHarem.

..


	3. Alpha Stigma

I never got started on this one so there are only notes.

.

.

Naruto gains what is easily the most powerful doujutsu during the sealing due to the chakra of both the Kyuubi and the Shinigami entering him and some of it getting into his eyes.

He gets the Alpha Stigma from Legend of Legendary Heroes.

It lets him analyze, understand and copy a lot of things, see in slow-motion and great detail and when he looks at thing Alpha-star signs appears in his vision to highlight or mark things.

If he sees a jutsu he will understand it and be able to use it even if he only saw part of it, if he sees Kimimaro use his dead bone pulse then he will be able replicate it, if he sees someone use a sub-element then he will analyze their chakra and replicate their affinities and so on.

He can't however replicate Doujutsu or at less not the eyes themselves, he can however copy the jutsu and the like that comes from them such as mangekyo jutsu and the abilities of the rinnegan like the shira tensei but not the vision and sight of the eyes.

He does not need handseals anymore since the eye lets him replace them with things like how they do magic in the LOLH.

Things like seals and items he will just analyze and understand how they are made, work, does and so on.

In near death situations and extreme emotional pressure it is possible for him to go into 'Alpha super badass god Stigma' mode.

Naruto's mother abandoned him and took his sister away with her blaming him for the 'death' of her husband and son,

Minato will have gone into a coma for a long time and when he wakes up he will be shocked and angry about what has happened to Naruto,

Minato will start dating Shizune no longer being able to view Kushina the same way again,

Naruto will however not forgive either of his parents and refuse to let them into his life,

Kushina will later come back now understanding what a fool she was only to be shocked that her son wants nothing to do with her and her husband is both alive and seeing someone else which does a big hit to her sanity making her even more desperate to get her son back since it would also help in getting Minato who due to the guilt also trying desperately to get his son.

Naruto will form his own clan named the Alpha clan the symbol will be the Star part of the Alpha Stigma.

And just for the heck of it Naruto will be dressed like Rynner Lute.

.


	4. Twofaced God of Darkness and Light

The first part is what I have writen and the second part are the notes.

.

.

Fourteen year old Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was sitting in a nice looking room with a coach and a big TV screen, and yes he knows who his parents are, since against all odds they didn't die during the Kyuubi attack as the shinigami took the souls of all those who died instead.

Not that it made much difference for him as they barely even noticed that he was alive.

Instead they paid all their attention on his two younger siblings Arashi and Hikari, they and Naruto are triplets.

They are also known as the jinchūrikis of the Kyuubi.

You see during the attack Minato made three seals, one to hold the demon's yin chakra, one to hold the yang and finally one to hold the soul.

Things didn't go as planned however as the Kyuubi's soul was ripped in two and was sealed together with its chakras.

But unlike what everyone believes Naruto's seal isn't empty, it contained a large amount of the shinigami's chakra.

Not that anyone knew that since Naruto is always ignored in favor of his siblings.

Naruto for his part had given up on trying to get attention from his family and had actually started to have a low opinion of them as well as the majority of Konoha.

Instead he was more interested in himself, his abilities and so on.

Naruto had no illusions that he was some kind of saint who could do no wrong, in fact he knew he was an evil and sinful person.

But he was okay with that, after all as long as things were good for him why should he change?

Naruto was at the moment thinking on how to increase his power and influence in the world.

He had managed to create or take over several organizations from illegal such bandit camps and smuggling operations to legal like merchant guilds and restaurants.

He also had connections to Orochimaru and the Akatsuki.

With Orochimaru it was he had actually gotten the snake to take him on as a sort of secret apprentice using the fact that he was Minato's son and as such could spy on him without any problems not to mention the thought of training the yondaime's son so that he would one day be an enemy of his father was too much for the snake sannin to ignore especially since his siblings would most likely get training from the toad and the slug so why not let the snake train the third.

As for the Akatsuki while it was tricky he found a way to convince Pein AKA Nagato to actually listen to him, which was not easy with that freaking 'I am god, everything I say is right' and so on, seriously that guy needs to get laid, but maybe he can't after all his manhood could have gotten burn just like his legs.

Still by hiring the Akatsuki for a few things, offering info on his siblings and some other stuff Naruto managed to get into Mr. God Complex's good grace.

Of course he is most likely going to betray them all at some point.

It was then the screen turned itself on and an image of someone in a samurai like armor was seen bowing down. (for a good idea on what he looks like look up Tactimon from Digimon Xros Wars).

''Aruji-sama I have called in order to inform you of the success in taking over the Yakuza gang in Weed Country and that Rī has the feudal lord almost eating out of her hand, in short the country now belongs to us in all but name'' the samurai said still bowing down.

''That is good to hear Hōsaku-kun this brings us up to four countries even if they are minor ones without any shinobi villages, now once you made sure that the hold on Weed country is secure I want you to join up with Kyojin-kun in Cliff Country as he has been having some problems there also have Rī-chan order her subordinates infiltrate and spy in Waterfall Country Oh! And don't forget were the hidden entrance is'' Naruto told him and getting a nod before the screen went black.

Naruto looked over at the small clock on a table next to the coach.

'Time of the team selection' He thought as he got up and headed out of the room, said room was buried underground and was part of an old lab that belonged to the Snake sannin back when he was in Konoha.

It didn't take long to get out since he only needed to walk half way to the exit after that he could easily use one of the three powers he gained the day he was born.

'Hakumei' Naruto mentally called out before vanishing only to reappear in an ally.

Naruto then continued walking at a normal pace while trying to suppress his arrogance which is hard to do as he take great pride in his abilities and has more than enough confidence in his power, but he managed to keep his ego down by reminding himself that it is little more than a Shunshin, the only reason it was different from others was that it was combined with his chakra.

Meian… the results of having his chakra mutate due to the special Uzumaki chakra that was dormant in his being affected and combining with the chakra of the shinigami, there could also be more reasons to why his chakra become like this but that was the most likely one.

It not only made his chakra be of a higher quality but allowed him to use both Meiton and Kouton jutsu as well as jutsu that are made from both darkness and light chakra.

His Hakumei was one such jutsu using the Kouton to move at light speed and the Meiton to ignore any obstacles, it did have one weakness however as once it is used twice in a row it can't be used again for a short while, about five to ten seconds.

Anyway he had arrived at the academy and taken a set at the back of the class so he wouldn't have to deal with all the fanboys and girls that were at the front.

The reason why they were there was simple, that is where Arashi, Hikari, Sasuke and Tsukiakari where.

Arashi and Hikari are his younger siblings the 'Heroes of Konoha' and Sasuke and Tsukiakari the 'Uchiha Clan Survivors'.

Among them Tsukiakari or Tsuki as she prefers to be called is the only one he can stand being around for more than a short while.

She is the little sister of Shisui no Shunshin

.

.

Translations…

*Aruji (Lord)*

*Rī (Lie)*

*Hōsaku (Tactic)*

*Kyojin (Giant)*

*Hakumei (Twilight)*

*Meian (Darkness and Light)*

*Meiton (Darkness Release)*

*Kouton (Light Release)*

*Shunshin (Body Flicker)*

.

.

NOTES.

Naruto will be the oldest child of a triplet.

The Kyuubi's yang chakra was sealed into his sister Hikari and the yin chakra into his brother Arashi, the kyuubi's soul was to be sealed into Naruto but it was instead split in two and went with the chakra so everyone thinks Naruto's seal is empty when in fact it is filled with the shinigami's chakra.

Naruto will be neglected in favor of his siblings and unlike them he is a genius to the extreme who can use ninety percent of his brain and tries to show it but no matter what he does he is ignored.

Not many will even know Naruto is the son of the hokage since neither he nor anyone else mentions it.

Naruto trains, studies and improves constantly, one day he finds one of Orochmaru's old labs in the forest of death, and there he continues to improve even more.

Eventually he finds a way to contact Orochimaru who is impressed with him and sees him as a perfect partner and in the event that he gets killed a successor.

Orochimaru will however die when he saw how powerful Naruto was becoming and would become too powerful to die if he could steal his body and there for not need a successor, but Naruto will turn the whole thing around and absorb Orochimaru instead.

Like Orochimaru Naruto wants to learn and improve as much as he can but he also wants to take the title god and gain enough power to cast a permanent izanagi and mind control genjutsu over the whole world so that he can make it 'perfect' in his opinion sort of like Tobi/Madara.

Due to being the son of the yondaime Naruto can get pass Minato's blood-seals and get into places without much trouble.

. Naruto will be dressed like Zeref (From Fairy Tail), and he will be based on a combination of Orochimaru, Aizen, Father (FMA:B), Baguramon and Lucemon. He is evil and he knows it and has no problem with it but at first he acts nice in public and so on until he feels the time is right, then he will mess with the people and make them think he had developed a split-personality due to the neglect he suffered thus making them blame themselves.

.

Has a small yellow plush fox the size of an orange, it hold a special place in his heart since Kushina gave it to him when he was four when she sang a lullaby for him, so it is precious to him since it is a reminder that once, at that one moment Kushina actually acknowledge that he existed and cared enough to show it.

Which is why he placed a few seals on it that makes it near indestructible before putting it in a gold music box which has the song she sang (Lala's lullaby from man) recorded in it, the box has even more seals on it so it can only be opened with a small silver key, well Naruto can open it without the key but that takes a minute to do.

.

Naruto will have a Bount doll, his will be Mabashi plant-mouse doll Ritz.

Naruto has made a special curse mark named the Chosen's mark, just for his girls that give them a strong healing factor, a bount doll, a power boost like a curse seal and also it slowly imprints loyalty to Naruto into their minds in an undetectable and permanent way.

Naruto will claim that the dolls are living chakra beings like the biju that he has created using a special method to turn jutsu into living things.

Naruto will have two girls Hinata and Tsukiakari (Moonlight) who is Shisui's little sister, she is called Tsuki for short.

Hinata will have Kariya's wind doll Messer but instead of a sword it will look like three swirling balls of wind the first being the size of a person with the second being half that size inside of the first and the third the same with the second.

Tsukiakari Yoshino's fire doll Goethe.

.

Naruto will have found ways to upgrade their eyes.

For Hinata he found a way to evolving the byakkugan into a form called Kaijo Byakkugan (Cancellation White Eye) with the ability to disable any bloodline limit or special ability in her sight that she wants and if she focus on a jutsu then it will disappear as the chakra in it disperses finally if she looks at a seal she can disable it turning it into just something made from ink (Her eyes have a failsafe in them so they can't be used on Naruto), her eyes also have 'eternal' version that she can gain by absorbing another pair of byakkugans into her own, this gives her eyes an ability named Shiro kokū (White Void) which lets her seal one person into each eye gaining all their abilities and skills, however this cannot be done to those with Doujutsu as well as a few other for some reason.

For Tsuki he will have collected Shisui's eyes so she won't go blind from her Mangekyo (Looks like the Shukaku's eyes but red instead of yellow and with normal white sclera) and like her brother's her eyes has something special as well a Mangekyo jutsu called

*Amatsu-Mikaboshi (God of all Evil and Stars): Grants the user a space-time ability that lets her create multiple small portals which she can use to appears that she disassembles and reassembles herself into cubes(Janamba's ability) in order to avoid attacks and travel long distances quickly, he can even disassemble only the area about to be hit.

.

The girls are completely loyal to Naruto, something he made sure of, from meeting them at some point, being there for them when something bad happened as well as constantly adding more reasons and influencing things so that he will mean more to them.

.

Naruto collects and infuses the chakra of the different biju and the shinigami into his cells in a way so that he would become one-third shinigami one-third biju and one-third human, this gives his body not only superior physical attributes such as strength, speed, stamina and so on but a regeneration when combined with enough 'Gehenna' pieces is so powerful that it makes him near immortal (Think sort of like Albedo from Xenosage).

Naruto's chakra will have the same indigo color as Koga from bleach and unless he wills it his chakra can't be felt do to being on such a high level much like Aizen's reiatsu after evolving.

Naruto will be dressed like Zeref from fairy tail and also have four pairs of angel wings the left ones being black and the right ones white both made from a very large amount of super potent chakra that has been compacted into that shape.

The reason his hands are bare is so that it can be seen that he has a seal similar to the hirashin on each of the palms and with them he can used the space-time barrier and other space-time jutsu.

Naruto will find the ultimate summon on the summon research island and tame it and help it evolve which after a time it reaches its evolutionary limit.

A few Space-Time Jutsu,

Jikan'na (Time Unlimited): Creates a pocket dimension with compressed time, and traps an opponent there for an eternity.

Jigen no kan (Dimension Destroyer): Destroys the pocket dimension that was created.

Janamba's Illusion Smash.

Genjitsu-hen (Reality shards): Runs his finger through the air destabilizing the space there which afterwards cracks and sends multiple dimensional shard forward like a machine gun with potent bladed bullets.

.

The fact is Naruto's 'bloodline limit' as it could be considered as is divided in three parts, the eyes *Hyōri no aru Kaminaka-me (Eyes of the Two-Faced God)*, the body *Takaku naruga chi (Blood of the Higher Being)* and the chakra *Meian (Darkness and Light)*.

.

Naruto will be skilled in seals which is why he has things like the Oblivion Orb: a metal ball with the reversed four symbol seal on it and another that rusts and destroys the ball after something is sealed into it.

Jiritsu Hōkai Fuin (Self-Destruction Seal): from Fairy tail.

.

He will also create an orb (will look like the Hōgyoku but the size can change) that he will name 'Gehenna' which he splits into six pieces.

The orb is something he created by fusing a part of his soul along with a lot of chakra from different sources including nature chakra from the world itself to a diamond which then turned into the orb, he then continued to give it chakra as well as had it absorb cells that then were altered in different ways, this makes it so that the orb can do a large number of things like give chakra and cells to reenergize, heal and improve the one who has a piece as well as absorb any attack that hits or even comes near it. One of the pieces was put inside the zetsu clone thing where is kept taking in more cells and chakra while another part was put into the gedo where it absorbed the biju that were there as well as most of the gedo itself which crumbled into dust when Naruto called the orb pieces to himself to fuse with seeing as he had a piece himself, the final pieces were released into the world knowing that people would try to get them as it was made know that they could create bloodlines and make people young again, Each piece is better at something than the others so one might give better results of creating bloodlines then another that restores youth, but more importantly each will give Naruto a power boost which is why he will later gather the pieces again once they have been 'feed' enough.

.

Naruto will be able to use Meianton (Light and darkness Release) which lets him use both Kouton and Meiton jutsu as well as a few Meian Jutsu like the

Meian bunshin which is just like the kage bunshin except can take a good amount of damage without dispelling also the user can choose how much power it will have from only ten up to ninety percent.

Hakumei (Twilight): which is a Meian powered Shunshin that lets him move to a place with the speed of light making it almost as fast as the hirashin and the

Shitsu rakuen (Paradise Lost): in which he first throws an orb of light that immobilizes the ones hit and then throws a orb of darkness which when combined with the light either greatly harms or completely destroys the ones in the area of the jutsu effect.

Rengoku-en (Purgatorial Flame): that exhales silver flames of destruction which will purify (destroy) everything the user wants to it to.

Sōdai sōgo (Grand Cross): Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, when the spheres are first created they look like planets and the sun on a background that looks like space.

Kami no aganai (Divine Atonement): Creates a rasengan from the five main elements plus light and Darkness.

Meiton has the ability to absorb and be intangible, Kouton has the ability of light-speed and is very shapeable. Naruto often mixes one of these elements with one of the five main ones to create things like chakra absorbing, intangible to all except the target, easily shaped or superfast elemental jutsu.

Kouton: Kōzō kagayaku (Shining Construction): Creates an item such as a kunai out of solid light.

He creates a special jutsu that works like Koga's genjutsu like ability from bleach.

He creates a yin-yang jutsu called 'white applaud' that turns any ninjutsu or chakra based attack into a genjutsu that then shatters into nothing.

When Minato drew the seals he did Naruto's first and had Madara's blood on his hands from injuring him, that blood mixed with the seal and the Uchiha and Senju DNA was mutated and combined with Naruto's DNA due to the shingami's chakra.

This turns his gives eyes a Doujutsu that will in left look like an eye with whitish silver iris and blue sclera (Think Aizen's eyes after fusing with the orb but blue instead of purple) and six rinnegan rings in a ripple pattern in which the ones on the silver area will be blue and the ones on the blue will be silver, and nine red tomoes, three each on the second, fourth and six ring., the right eye will be the same but the blue and silver have switched places and the red tomoes and been replaced with yellow tomoes.

The abilities of his based eyes are: the standard rinnegan abilities, standard Sharingan abilities except for jutsu copying, however his eyes also can see perfectly in almost any condition, can see what element chakra is, can analyzes seals as well and his eyes also has six mangekyo sharingan abilities and they are:

The standard three mangekyo jutsu along with Kamui,

Naruto's Susanoo has different complete forms for different purposes such as close combat (like Itachi's), ranged (like Sasuke's) and handseals (like Madara's) also his Susanoo is made from a silver colored chakra.

Kotoamatsukami can only be used once a week and doesn't need eye contact if extra chakra is used.

and a few new mangekyo jutsu they are:

*Uzume (The Goddess of Dawn, The Great Persuader, The Heavenly Alarming Female)*: Creates a spiritual sword that can insert the user's "presence" into the pasts of people it is used one in any way the user chooses. To those affected by this power, it doesn't matter whether they trust him or not. To them the user was always a part of their past. From somewhere in their lives, as family, a friend or lover, he is deeply entrenched into their personal lives. Also If used twice one the same person they return to normal, it is also possible to use it on no-living objects. When the user uses this ability, his victims do not experience any physical injury despite feeling the sword cutting through them. Additionally, if the victim begins to realize inconsistencies with the user's presence in their past, and what has actually happened, they begin to suffer mental damage. He is also able to insert his presence into inanimate objects. By cutting the ground, he can falsify its history to alter its structure and set traps as if it was done long ago. By cutting through a person's attack or weapon, he is able to gain knowledge of all the person's techniques, the knowledge becomes like seeing them so many times to the point "it's downright boring".

*Omoikane (The Deity of Wisdom and intelligence)*: When used the user instantly copies everything in the target's mind and stores it after which it is analyzed by the user's subconscious and whatever is deemed useful is absorbed and the rest is erased. This jutsu cannot be used again until it is finished with the information it already copied. (Can be used without eye contact but cost twice the chakra)

.

His Paths are named after the seven sins.

Pride: His real body, (if all his other paths are defeated he will use the Prism of seven from Yu yu Hakusho to create six new bodies to take their place).

With the exception of his real body the other are Edo Summons so they will have the regenerative power that comes with the Edo Tensei.

Wrath: The Asura body, potential body: Kakuzu, Kisame, Hanzo.

Sloth: The Deva body, potential body: Itachi, Shodamie, Nidamie, Madara.

Greed: The Human body, potential body: Orochimaru, Mu.

Envy: The Animal body, potential body: Orochimaru, Second Mizukage.

Gluttony: The Preta body, potential body: Kimimaro, Third Raikage, Madara.

Lust: The Hell body, potential body: Hidan, Kakuzu.

.

.

Using the 'Gehenna' orb or even a piece of it Naruto can use the two yin-yang jutsu the first one is the Izanagi which now only cost chakra but it can only be used seven times a week, two if it's just one piece,

The second jutsu is the Izanami which creates a perfect copy with identical memories, abilities and power of anyone. The user needs to either be in physical contact or have something from the person they want to copy like their blood or chakra to create the copy. The copies will be completely loyal to the user. The copies take a lot of chakra to create especially if it is someone powerful but afterwards they are self-sustaining and after one is made this jutsu needs time to recharge before it can be used again how long depends who was copied. If killed they just fade away like a genjutsu, however if the copies defeat, kill or just comes across the originals when they are weakened then they can absorb them gaining a boost in power, all their knowledge and experience and maybe a bit of their personality, this makes the copies the originals just as real as any other being in the world but still loyal to the user of the jutsu.

Naruto will have made Izanami clones of Shikamaru, Ino and Choji to act as his three generals of a group called 'The Twilight' who will be taking over small countries and organizations in different way from hostile takeover to buying them.

They will be called Hōsaku(Tactic), Rī(Lie) and Kyojin(Giant), they are based on the generals from digimon cross, Tactimon, Blastmon and Lilithmon.

Another thing he can do with orb pieces is use his paths and the path abilities without the range limit, several other drawbacks from the rinnegan as well as other things are negated.

Some other things become possible the more pieces he has and if he gets all of them… then no force in the world can stop him as he'll be able to warp and change reality like like Janamba but much greater.

Naruto will in the end have connected to the world itself and pretty much have become god, he then started to go to other worlds and convince people there to come to his, and by taking people as well as mass such as earth and water from that would to equal the amount of people who leave to his world he increases its and therefor his power.

His world will be so that no new souls are born and instead the souls of those who already died will be purified and reborn as to prevent the world from being over populated.

.


	5. Immortal Snakes

Notes.

.

.

Orochimaru takes Naruto and Hinata from Konoha.

He performs experiments on them based on Kakuzu, Hidan and some of the other Akatsuki.

Naruto will get Kakuzu's ability, Itachi's eyes and a Samehada like sword.

Naruto will get white snake skin and have no stitches thanks to the kyuubi and the healing factor he gets from the experiment.

Also due to his healing factor his eyes will heal themselves after they're damage by using the magekyo.

Orochimaru will have learn that Naruto is Minato's son and therefor stolen on of the Hirashin kunai that the scales of the Samehade will fuse with becoming a blue bladed, white hilted kunai with the hirashin seals on the hilt, the kunai will later on 'eat' the kusanagi resulting in the kunai being able to turn into a sword by the middle blade greatly increasing in length and the hilt also increasing but not as much.

He can steal hearts which he then stores inside of himself, the hearts giving him a person's chakra affinities.

He can create a special kind of clone called a heart clone, it takes a heart and becomes a clone of the person the heart originally belonged to, this clone will have all the skills, abilities and so on of that person and will be needed to be killed like a normal person to dispel it.

.

Hinata will get Hidan's immortality, the ability to use his curse ritual, Deidara's mouths and explosive ability and Sasori's scroll on puppetry.

Hinata will get white snake skin and vampire like fangs from the experiments.

When she uses her eyes instead of veins she gets the Jashin symbol in her eyes.

.

Orochimaru will have stolen the bodies of the Shodaime, Nidamie Hokage, Hanzo and a few others hoping that since either he or others made sure they were preserved Naruto could use their hearts and Hinata their bodies.

.


	6. High Tech

HIGH TECH notes.

Back when he was young Naruto finds a lab from the time long before ninjas.

There he learns of all kind of machines and other scientifically things.

.

Some of the Technologies he learns o about and how to make.

Nano-suit from Crysis.

Cyborge tech from Solid gear: Raiden Rising.

Iron man suit.

Robots.

Hamonizers from Lost planet.

Nano machines from G.I Joe.

Predator Tech.

Starcraft Tech.

Warhammer DoW Tech.

and many different guns.

and many more.

.


	7. I'm called Legion for I am Many

Notes for Im called Legion for I am many.

.

.

When he was six Naruto was hurt badly by the people of Konoha.

In fact his body was damaged to the point where he can barely move it anymore.

So he ends up in the hospital in what most people believe is a form of coma, just lying there with his eyes closed and doing nothing except breathing.

Or at least that is what most believes, in reality during the attack a Yamanaka tried to use a mind jutsu on him but thanks to the Kyuubi Naruto gained a very powerful ability instead.

The ability is that Naruto can possess the bodies of others with little problem and later on he can possess multiple bodies at the same time and use them much like the rinnegan's paths.

At first Naruto will only be able to control one body at a time this one being the Yamanaka's who he uses to learn more about their clan jutsu before setting it up so he would be killed while giving Naruto a chance to take an Uchiha's body, probably Sasuke's just for the hell of it.

Another thing about Naruto ability is that each time he steals a new body he can copy one thing from it can allow his next body to have what he copied but a body cannot get more than three copies. So in time he could have a body with three bloodlines or something like that.

,

Naruto will also have a mental link to Hinata (who he had meet and made friends with) letting them talk with each other.

,

So as far as the world knows Naruto is in a coma in the hospital with Hinata coming to visit him every now and then.

A great shock comes when the Yondaime comes back with his wife and daughter believing that Naruto has had a happy life while he and Kushina trained his sister Nami.

They find out however that their son had been greatly mistreated and the like and start to do everything they can to find to one's responsible and punish them, which makes them throw all of Konoha into hell.

They put lots of people in prison, others gets to pay money as compensation to the point where they almost ends up in the streets.

Clans lost large amount of their rights and influence, they were also made to pay good amounts of money and jutsu scrolls.

The Yondaime declared several laws that made it so you needed special permission to be out late at night and all ninjas are to have seals put on them for different things such as tracking seals to seals like the caged bird seal, all in all it was a dark and cruel time in Konoha.

Hinata for her part didn't have much trouble as it became known that she was a close friend of Naruto and that she visited him often, in fact Minato and Kushina gave her access to their family scrolls and things like that since she had made it known that she wanted to find a way to heal Naruto.

.


	8. Jack'a Mask

The Notes

.

.

Naruto ends up finding Jack of Blade's masks and gets his abilities and the like but due to Kyuubi Jack possess him and gets trapped in the seal and since he can tell that he is not going to be able to cheat death this time he chooses to make Naruto his heir.

Naruto's three masks can steal souls, Naruto releases two of them into the world on Jack's order while spreading rumors of how they grant great power since they will make people want to wear them and when they do that their souls and all their powers will get stolen by the mask and become available to the next wearer to use all while slowly driving the wearers insane.

Naruto's own mask can tap into the power that the other two steal, Naruto however just uses his mask to steal the souls of those he kills.

Naruto will also be able to use the many spells jakc had as well as learn his own.

Naruto will also find a few fragments of the sword of aons which he uses to forge a new sword.

He will also get a dragon form at some point or another.

.


	9. Konoha no Naruto

Once again just the notes.

.

.

When Danzo was taking a walk for no other reason than to clear his head and let his mind rest for a few moments he ends up witnessing one of little Naruto's beatings, that in turn made him think about the young jinchuriki and he came with a few things.

The first is that Naruto didn't fight back since he wants to prove himself and be accepted by the people, so his loyalty to Konoha is not something that can be called into question.

Second is that his education and training will no doubt be sabotaged by the many fools that see him as the fox.

Sarutobi will never let him get the boy to train as a living weapon and instead try to help the boy become hokage just like his father.

The one thing that bothers Danzo the most is that while Naruto will pushed in the direction of greatness and have the loyalty to deserve to be so, he will not have the knowledge or power due to the sabotage.

And that is where Danzo is going to step in and change things.

Danzo has Naruto kidnapped and taken some place where he will gain the powers of all the clans of Konoha, scrolls on how to train and use said powers and then found by Sarutobi who will have been informed of his location.

.

What he gets from the clans.

.

Aburame: Naruto will have both the normal chakra eating kind that have turned green in color as well as the rare Nano-sized Venom Beetles that have turned red in color, a side effect of having the Akimichi clan's power is that both kinds can change between Nano-size and normal size when in contact with Naruto, the bugs will mostly be Nano-size when in Naruto's body as not to take as much space letting him have more.

Hyūga: Naruto will have a Byakkugan in on eye and a small boost in chakra control.

Inuzuka: Naruto will have an increased sense of smell and hearing, be able to understand dogs and wolfs as well as a canine partner called Gin which will be a pup of a rare kind of wolf from the forest of death known as a Steel Wolf due to its metallic looking and very durable fur and scarp fangs and claws.

Kurama: Naruto will have increased talent with genjutsu and with enough training will be able to make the genjutsu so real that the victim's brain will make the effects physical real, He will also gain a second personality but as a side effect of having the Yamanaka's power that personality will be a perfect mirror copy of his first and connected in a way that there really isn't any difference between the two, in fact besides that Naruto refers to himself in plural he doesn't notice anything different like as if he only had one personality.

Akimichi: Naruto will have increased muscle mass and be able to change his size and the like similar to an Akimichi.

Nara: Naruto will have increased IQ and be able to use Shadows like a Nara.

Yamanaka: Naruto will be able to use the same kind of Jutsu as a Yamanaka but due to his two personalities from the Kurama he can use one to possess someone while his other still control his body, but the weakness of the jutsu remains so if the possessed is hurt so is he.

Sarutobi: Naruto will simply gain another affinity to go along with all the others he gets from the other clans.

Senju: Naruto will get a boost in high quality physical energy resulting in a stronger and more durable body as well as the ability to use the Mokuton like the Shodaime.

Uchiha: Naruto will have a Sharingan in one eye and as a side effect of having the power of the Senju and Kurama his sharingan will be able to handle the strain of the mangekyo much better and even if it is damage it will heal in time, also thanks to the combined power of the Kurama's powerful yin chakra and the Senju's powerful yang chakra the Sharingan will be able to use the Izanagi three times in a row before going blind until it heals itself.

.


	10. Janemba and Buu

Notes.

.

.

Naruto ends up getting the abilities of Buu and Janemba from DBZ.

How he does it can be either when they are destroyed pieces of them survive and end up in a gap between realities and when Minato summons the shinigami the energy rips open a hole to that gap making them fall out and get sealed into Naruto.

Another way is that Naruto is the reincarnation of them or one of them so can Hinata be the reincarnation of the other one.

Haven really made up my mind yet

.


	11. Lord of the Tattered Spire

Notes for the Lord of the Tattered Spire.

.

.

Naruto if thrown into a river and ends up at an island far out at sea.

on this island is a large tower called the tattered spire that was created long ago.

When naruto enters it he somehow bonds with it due to it's magical power and the like giving him knowledge of it and what it does. He also finds Jack of Blade's mask.

.

Library: Here a near infinite amount of knowledge has been gathered to the eons even shinobi knowledge as the tower has spirits bond to it that travel the world learning and then sending what they learned back.

Pool: Here Naruto can increase his power as anyone on the island will have their power slowly drained into the tower after which naruto can absorb it along with that with has been cast into the pit in order to power himself up.

Pit: Anyone or anything that is thrown into it will be dissolved and absorbed into the tower's stores, any ability, amount of energy, knowledge and mass that it thrown into the pit can then be absorbed by the master of the spire to empower him and also extend his youth.

Heart Chamber: Here if enough energy is collected the spire can grant a wish.

In the tower naruto will find creatures that will serve him.

Minions from overlord.

Xenomorphs who in this story will be shadow demons.

and there will be other creatures living on the island like Balverines and trolls from fable 2.

.


	12. MINDFREAK

MINDFREAK notes.

.

.

A Illusionist with mental powers Naruto.

Danzo order his men to take and experiment on Naruto at the age of eight. after the Uchiha massacer.

He had one of his eyes replaced with a Sharingan the one being Suishi's which is experimented on in different way like having the Shodaime's DNA and chakra injected into it (the chakra of the shodaime was taken from the trees he grew long ago as well as Tenzo) along with having been injected with DNA from Itachi (after getting mangekyo).

The Kyuubi's chakra affected the eye.

Naruto was also injected with the Shodaime's cells to help control the sharingan and improve the body he was also given blood and chakra transfusions from a few Kurama clan member who's heir had the Ido demon pulled out and sealed into Suishi's sharingan.

The Kyuubi seal was losened a bit letting more chakra out.

They also tested several mind affecting drugs on him.

And during all of this Danzo had one of his mind walker root Fu use a jutsu to slowly send everything they could about genjutsu, deception and things of the mind in general.

.

Naruto will have two tattoos on his face the first be over his eye brow horizontally spelling MIND and the second tattoo will be right under the same eye as the word FREAK being spelled vertically.

His abilities will be sharingan eye obviously but one eye will be in the form of Mukoro's eye and have his abilities along with the sharingan 's and he will be able to release an aura of madness and insanity like Asura from soul eater but he can control it.

.

He will be mostly based on Rokudo Mukoro and also have a twisted perspective making things appear differently then what they really are like the people he sees looks like the things from dead space. only Hinata appeared as a normal for some reason and in his opinion the most beautiful person in the world.

.


	13. Noble Phantasm

Just the Notes since I didn't get started on this one.

.

.

Naruto during the fourth war was captured and was having the Kyuubi taken from him but he had rigged his seal so that when the sealing started it would mess things up for them, Kyuubi found a way to pull out and eat four of the other biju to increase his power and restore his missing yin-chakra, however this caused and imbalance to the gedo which exploded killing the world by poisoning it.

Naruto and Kyuubi ended up floating in limbo for a long time until they were summoned into the Holy Grail war by a armature magician as a false hero.

Once they learned all they could about the war they came up with a plan.

Kyuubi was able to add Naruto to the Throne of Heroes and make it so that he would be summoned each war and each time as a new class with a different 'legend' and during his ninth war he won and made his wish and was given a new chance to save his world.

The thing is that his world had changed and now it was a modern version one and the Grail war can happen here as well so now he must stop the Akatsuki from getting the grail and a lot of other things, luckily he still has all his power and the like even if he is not a servant anymore.

.

Another Version is that the Uzumaki clan has a bloodline that granted increased and more potent life-force (Longlivity and fast healing) and the ability to gain a Noble Phantasm or in rare cases two and also put the Uzumaki in a class which gave different advantages.

The Uzumaki also has two special jutsu, the first lets the user summon a servant and the other is a jutsu that lets the user gain experience by sending half their soul which are placed in special clones into another world (from which the Uzumaki gained their bloodline when they found a way to almost connect to it during the age of the Sage of Six Path) where they can either just appear someplace at some point in time or fight in a holy war and once they are killed, win or just choses to end the jutsu they return taking what they have gained with them. This can only be done a once or twice.

.

And another Version is that he is Gilgamesh's reincarnation since he was removed from the Throne of Heroes and sent into another reality when the Corrupt Grail was destroyed.

.

Thanks to Kyuubi Naruto was placed in the super rare 'messiah' class and gained three Noble Phantasms.

King's Touch: Anything In A King's Hands Is A Treasure. (Works almost just like Knight of Honor but Naruto's works on almost anything even things that he doesn't see as a weapon and they are not restricted to being E or D-ranks at best and instead be higher if their original quality and power is good enough, finally it doesn't make the things turn black and corrupt looking but instead gold, silver and holy looking).

Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure. (The gate contains every NP that has even existed but some he will have to earn while others will become accessible at random times and as a side effect from also having the King's Touch all non-NP stored in the gate becomes a NP for as long as it is connected to the gate, D-rank if it is something like a normal kunai or sword and higher if it is something like the Raijin or Kusanagi).

Road of Babylon: King's Subjects. (The sibling Phantasm of the Gate of Babylon, it looks just like the gate but unlike the gate which stores weapons and other items, the road stores people and other beings, the user can put the bodies or remains of others into it, the more the better since once inside the remains will be repaired with the user's Prana, once repaired the subjects will become like master-less Servants with C-rank Independent Action that is completely loyal to the user possessing all the knowledge, skills, abilities and (if the user wants) personality they once had, however they won't be truly alive as their souls are not restored unless they would be willing to serve the user, also the subjects will not have any Prana except for what the user gives them and their strength and speed will be a bit below their original, when summoned from the road the Prana cost depends on how powerful the subject is and when subjectsare 'killed' they return into the Road, finally the Road and Gate can be used together to bring out subjects armed with items from the gate).

.

NARUTO. In this story Prana and Chakra a pretty much the same thing so Kyuubi is kind of like a supernatural Prana entity strongly connected to the world itself but at the same time classed as a Demon.

Messiah Class. (This is his official class, this class is only accessible to servants who greatly influences things at a global scale or had some kind of world saving roll during their life)

Alignment: Chaotic Good

N. Phantasm: EX

Strength: ?, Agility: ?, Mana: ?, Luck: ?, Endurance: ?

Class skills [Using a Noble Phantasm]: Independent Action (A+).

Magic Resistance (E~A): His Magic Resistance is tied to his Divinity and as such will always be the same rank as it.

Item Construction (B)[A]: The skill to manufacture magical items [Prelati's Spellbook: Text of the Sunken Spiraled City].

Presence Concealment (B).

Mad Enhancement (D++): By drawing on the negative emotions inside himself he can increase his physical power by a small amount, also by drawing on the power of the demon inside of him he can increase it even more but by doing so will make him temporarily lose some of his self-control and divinity.

Riding (B)[A+]: All vehicles and all beasts excepting those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be freely operated. [Bellerophon: Bridle of Chivalry]

Personal skills: Golden Rule (A): Lady Luck just loves him.

Divinity (E+): His grandfather Dan was a demi-god, the son of the Shinigami and while his grandfather and father's divinity was weakened and dormant due to Dan being born in a temple that preached that the Shinigami was a false god, his own divinity was awakened since the Shinigami's mark/seal was placed on him but due to the demon locked inside the seal it was weakened slightly, however it will regain its strength when he goes without using the demon's power for a long time, his divine blood can be further strengthened by killing those who have or seeks to offend the gods (Hidan,Kakuzu, Sasori, Orochimaru (Immortality), Pein, Tobi, (God-complex) his divinity will increase by one rank for each as a reward.

Charisma (B): The natural talent to be seen in a good light, convince other that he is in the right and increase the moral of his allies.

Mystic Face (C): A spell (curse) inherent of one's facial features which is cast as soon as the target look at the user's face, effects are similar to those of a Charm-type Mystic Eyes.

Mystic Eyes, Whisper-type (D): Allows for simple hypnotic suggestions.

Clairvoyance (C++): Capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of 4kms. (Acquired this by applying Reinforcement on his eyes) and if he sends chakra into his eyes they will predict movements.

Eye for Art (C): If he happens to see a Noble Phantasm that possesses artistic anecdotes, there is a good chance that he might be able to figure out its true name also he is very good at seeing the quality and worth of different kinds of art and items.

Natural Body (C): Possesses a perfect body as a living being from birth due to his mother holding the same demon he now has in her during her pregnancy and from being part god. The owner of this Skill is treated as if his STR is always Rank-Up. Furthermore, even without training his muscles are brawny and his body shape doesn't change no matter how much calories he intakes.

Lesser Information Erasure (C): At the moment the battle ends, information such as his abilities and true name vanish from the memories and records of the opponent and witnesses. The effectiveness does not change even if the battle was in broad daylight or in regards the surveillance of machines such as cameras. To oppose this, one must be lead to his identity by logic and analysis from the evidence left at the scene.

Uncrowned Martial Arts (-): Arms competency that was not recognized by others due various reasons. To the opponents, the rank of his sword, spear, bow, Riding and Divinity appears to be one degree lower than what it actually is. If his true name is revealed, this effect will be terminated.

Discernment of the Poor (A): Insight to see through the opponent's character and attribute. He will not be deceived by excuses and deceptions from words. It expresses the power to grasp the true nature of the opponent possessed by him, who was blessed with the opportunity to inquire about the life and value of the weak due to being someone without a single relative.

Demon in the Mind (B+): Nullification of mental interference due to the demon in him shielding his mind and is even more effective when he is using the demon's power.

Demon's Shadow (A): Protects against a Master's clairvoyance to read his status, the only information visible on official materials are what they have managed to find out some other way.

Demon in the Divine Soul (EX): Due to being affect by the demon that was later sealed inside of him when he was born even before his birth since his mother had it in her while pregnant with him and due to being part god, he was born with not only a large amount of Magic Circuits (99) but high quality ones as well, this combined with the fact that the demon is constantly sending small amounts of Od and drawing Mana into the body while also speeding up the conversion of them into Prana makes it so that he recovers Prana at a fast rate to go along with his very high Prana Capacity (9001-units), Giving him little more than 360 times the amount an average magus (25-units), if he is near a leyline it is even more effective speeding up the Mana gathering and conversion further.

.

Naruto's heritage.

Naruto's parents are Minato and Kushina, Minato is the son of Tsunade and Dan, Dan is the son of the Shinigami (Hence the Ghost transformation jutsu he has) and the sister of one of the previous Fire Lord, Kushina is the daughter of the Uzumaki clan head and Uchiha clan head (Mikoto's father making them half-sisters, this is also why Fugaku married Mikoto… the ass).

.

Some of his Noble Phantasms:

Ea: Sword of Rupture. (EX) Anti-World

Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death. (EX) Anti-God, One-Shot

Vimana. (A++) Anti-Army (He will have placed seals on the control column so he can use it without interfering with the Gate of Babylon… he also has all the ancient machineguns and nuclear warheads that comes with it)

Gae Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality. (B) Anti-Unit (This is the one he will use to kill the 'Immortals')

Gáe Dearg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism. (B) Anti-Unit (He usually uses this together with Gae Buidhe)

Bellerophon: Bridle of Chivalry. (A+) Anti-Army

King's Touch: Anything In A King's Hands Is A Treasure. (A++) Multi-Type (Depends on what is used)

Prelati's Spellbook: Text of the Sunken Spiraled City. (A+) Anti-Army

Stellis Speculum: Starlight Mirror. (A+) Barrier (A star shaped mirror shield that reflects any attack that hits it as long as it is below A-rank since it can only reflect those when the sun has gone down otherwise it just blocks them)

Enkidu: Chains of Heaven. (~) Anti-Unit

Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure. (E ~ A++) Anti-Unit/Anti-Army, Naruto will greatly desire to increase the wealth in it.

Road of Babylon: King's Subjects. (E~A+++) Anti-Unit/Anti-Army, Naruto will gather not only soldiers and beasts for war but also artists, craftsmen, scholars, exotic animal and so on.

Due to his ability copy Noble Phantasms and turn almost anything into Noble Phantasms he has no problems with using the 'fakes' a Broken Phantasms.

He can for example store large number of normal weapons in his gate such as kunai which are turned into D-rank NP that he can fire out like as Broken Phantasms making them act like exploding bullets.

Or he can create copies of NP with useful abilities such as Gae Bolg and use them as Broken Phantasms.

Just for the heck of it he has stored all kinds of things from fine wines, works of art, radios, MP3s and books to things such as tanks, jets, guns and other unexpected stuff.

Magecraft: Projection, Tracing, Runes, Reinforcement, Element: Wind and Fire and a Reality Marble.

His RM is called 'King's Law' it doesn't make the area look any different in fact you can't really tell if it is there or not aside from the effect of it, the effect is that the user can declare a law which when it is or is being broken causes damage to anyone breaking it, the only exception to this is those the user chooses and of course the user himself, some of the laws the user can pick from are 'Do not touch the ground/floor', 'Do not leave the ground/floor, 'Do not use a Noble Phantasm' and 'Do not attack anyone'.

He will have had a special armor made from himself using both the chakra armor technology of snow country, the blacksmiths of iron country and his own knowledge of magecraft and seals finally due to King's Touch it is turned into a Noble Phantasm (Will look like Gilgamesh's Armor), one of it abilities is that it lets the wearer handle any kind of environment including outer space so he can travel to the freaking moon in his Vimana if he wants to.

When he is at home or just relaxing somewhere he is either dressed in the same kind of non-armored way as in the ending or the opening credits.

He has a body-flicker that makes him disappear in golden particles (like Gilgamesh does when he turns to spirit form)

His personality at first is that he has a normal, a child-like and an arrogant 'I'm superior to you and everything I want is mine' king persona, later on those fuses together giving him a Gilgamesh-ish personality but he will actually respect the gods and often give offerings to them such as when he has a master tailor weave a high quality silk shirt for him he makes sure there are two and one is offered up.

And since it would look cool he also has a pet lion.

He has an extremely badass motorcycle (looks the one Paradox has in the Yugioh movie) which he had some of his subjects build, an interesting thing is that the engine is from a jet also it has been improved using seals and magecraft before finally it was turned into a Noble Phantasm.

.


	14. Wizard Naruto

Just the notes

.

.

Naruto and Naruto characters are all born in the Harry Potter universe.

Naruto will have a talent for creating things and a special ability called Beast-tongue which lets him talk with most if not all magical creatures as well as gives him an aura that makes them less hostile, often even friendly towards him and if he train in using this ability he can control them with enough practice, this is how he gained so a many rare component and such.

Naruto is a descendant of Morgan Le Fay, and Hinata and Hanabi are descendants of Merlin on their mother's side of the family, which is why Naruto and Hinata will try and keep their relationship with each other a secret.

Naruto's wand. 

Is was made from the same kind of wood as the elder wand since Naruto got his hands on a small splinter from it and then used magic to make that into a small sapling that was planted in dirt mixed with Diamond dust, Phoenix ash, sand made from Goblin metal, stem cells from different magical creatures, sand made from grinding down a very old petrified Elf named Arc that was and still is loyal to Naruto and watered with one Runespoor egg, a vial of Arc's blood and a good amount of Naruto's own blood and also has been feed souls (see animagus and spells to see how he got them) making it turn into a small Elder tree that was dark red in color during the day but for some reason light blue during the night.

as the tree grew small bits of other kinds of wood was slowly and carefully fused into it with magic in a way so that it would gain much or all their positive qualities and hopefully little or none of their negative ones, the wood bits used were of Blackthorn, Apple, Alder, Rosewood, Aspen, Cherry, Cedar, Ash, Beech, Cypress, Dogwood, Chestnut, Elm, Ebony, Rowan, Fir, Hawthorn, Hazel, Laurel, Mahogany, Hornbeam, Larch, Holly, Maple, Pear, Walnut, English oak, Pine, Redwood, Silver lime, Spruce, Sycamore, Vine, Yew, Peach, Orange, Banana, Coconut, Pineapple, Sakura and finally Whomping Willow.

The wood pieces were grown in a similar ways the elder tree but each was planted in dirt, Elf sand and stem cells from different magical creatures then watered with blood from Naruto and either blood from different magical creatures or potions and most importantly they have each been feed a soul, after they had grown enough they were cut apart and the left over wood was burnt into ash and added to the elder tree's soil.

The leaves of the tree are pure white, shaped like Sakura petals and hard as steel one of them are twice as big as the rest and has the mark of the deathly hallows on it in black, Naruto will make a necklace out of them.

It was then made in a similar shape as the elder wand (long pointy stick with multiple bumps with carvings) but has a few differences in appearance.

First of all this wand doesn't have carvings on the bumps like the elder wand, the tip of the wand is covered in a special goblin made metal with a small diamond imbued with the souls of a Thestral and a Unicorn imbedded in it, the metal is made from mixing melted platinum, gold, silver and copper , there is also a somewhat large goblin metal ring where the hilt begins, on the ring there are six small round gemstones imbedded, a ruby, an amethyst, a sapphire, an emerald, a topaz and an amber, each gem has been boiled in a different liquid for a whole day and night and imbued with a soul, the liquids are Basilisk venom, Acromantula venom, Manticore venom, Phoenix tears, Ghost ectoplasm and Unicorn blood, finally two bumps on the hilt has been removed.

The hilt has two cloth wrappings around it and first cloth was taken from the invisibility cloak without anyone knowing and the other one is Lethifold skin which has been boiled in dementor blood and covers the other cloth from sight, the very end of the hilt is made from the goblin metal and the bottom half can be screwed off revealing that there is enough room inside it for something very small, this is for the resurrection stone which is to be placed inside of it, the lid part has a small opening so the stone can be seen but not fall out or move once it has been placed there. Until he gets the stone other things can be put there such as a piece of the philosopher's stone.

The wand's core is five Griffin feathers, five Hippogriff feathers, five Golden Snidget feathers, five Fwooper feathers and five Phoenix's tail feathers as well as fifty stings (five Dragon-heartstrings from five different kinds of dragon, five Nundu whiskers, five Unicorn tail hair strings, five Acromantula heartstrings, five strings of Quintaped hair, five stings of Veela hair, five strings from a Manticore's mane, five Basilisk heartstrings, five Thestral tail hair strings and ten strings of Naruto own hair) then dipped in a mixture of Naruto's blood, blood from several different Magical creatures, dust from a pulverized Dementor, Phoenix's tears, souls and sand made from grinding down a very old petrified Elf named Arc that was and still is loyal to Naruto.

Using a powerful spell the different core parts were fused together in the form of a thin metal chain so it would not take so much room, also the elf Arc's soul was fused with the chain.

The wand was then named the Grand Arcanum Wand but is sometimes called the Twilight Wand (Due to its changing color depending on the time), the Wand of the Mad God (Due to it being so powerful yet insanely complicated), The Blood Drinker (Due to having used to much blood in its creation), The Soul Eater (Due to souls being consumed in its creation) or the One Hundred in One (Due to being rumored to have the combined power of one hundred wands and due to it being made from having enough core materials for a hundred wands).

The Wand is 14¼ inches in length, both stiff and bendable, made from at least forty-three different kinds of wood fused together, core made from one hundred strings or feathers from different sources in the form of a wand core chain, goblin metal tip and ring, seven enchanted jewels imbedded in metal, Lethifold skin warping around the handle and finally socketed.

The wands abilities are:

Can only be used by Naruto and later on his children.

If someone who the wand senses is an enemy of Naruto touches it they will start to hallucinate and go insane as well as start getting drained of their blood and life-force if they keep holding the wand, Naruto can then absorb the now purified life-force and blood drained by just holding the wand.

Makes it much easier to use magic of any kind, all magic become more powerful and it is much easier to preform nonverbal magic.

Very hard to bend but can be bent in any way making it impossible to break by bending it.

Very difficult to damage and will repair itself it is, can also repair other wands.

Each of the six gems on the hilt can memorize or un-memorize a spell letting Naruto instantly use that spell without any words or gestures as well as make the wand cast them without even holding it.

The diamond can absorb and store potions and other liquids but only a medium sized flask's worth of each.

When Naruto wishes for it then the wand will teleport to his hand.

By placing the tip of the wand on his skin he becomes invisible if he wants.

Can gain more abilities by placing something in the slot at the bottom of the handle.

.

SPELLS.

Replicatima: Creates a perfect copy of something by taping it with his wand and then something else which will the turn into the first thing letting the user create infinite potions, books, brooms and so. Some things can't however be copied.

Cero: Fires a green and black energy beam like the one Ulqiorra fires in his second release.

Hungarian mirror trick: turns a reflective surface to a portal into a reverse world. Useful for things like going somewhere without being seen or trapping enemies.

Persian sink carpet: turns a carpet into a kind of quicksand pit.

Parasite Spell: Soulus Paradia: Drains the target of their life-force, magical energies, abilities and knowledge.

Soul Trap Spell: Speritas Inclosum: When cast on someone their souls will get sucked in and trapped in a special item the caster needs to have called a soul-gem if they die while the spells effect is still on.

Soul gem creation: after creating the gem itself using a form of alchemy this spell turns it into a soul gem, the quality of the gem (petty, common, grandmaster) depends on how well it was made.

Shinra Tensei

.

Augments (Also called Wand Stones) for the socket (slot inside items such as wands and other stuff).

The Luck Stone: Water a four leaf clover with four to five drops of liquid luck, then trap the clover inside a piece of either glass, crystal or diamond that is then shaped into the form of a augment then cast the augment creation spell. This augment gives the user a small constant boost of luck. Stackable 4, if more is added they have no effect.

The Phoenix Tear Stone: Freeze a single tear from a phoenix, then trap the tear inside a piece of either glass, crystal or diamond that is then shaped into the form of a augment then cast the augment creation spell. This augment gives the user better health and aids in recovering, if placed in a wand it also makes healing spells easier. Stackable 6, if more is added they have no effect.

The Fear of Death Stone: Dip a tooth from a Thestral in Dementor blood and ghost ectoplasm, then trap the tooth inside a piece of either glass, crystal or diamond that is then shaped into the form of a augment then cast the augment creation spell. This augment gives the user an aura of fear that will scare of most creatures and make the rest not want to be near the user, this however doesn't work on Thestrals and Dementors who actually likes the feel of the aura, if placed in a wand it also increases the power of hexes, curses and death related or dark magic. Stackable 2, if more is added they have no effect.

The Charm Stone: Boil a pearl in Veela blood while playing music for an hour, then trap the pearl inside a piece of either glass, crystal or diamond that is then shaped into the form of a augment then cast the augment creation spell. This augment gives the user a charming aura making him seem more friendly, likable, trust worthy and better looking, if placed in a wand it also increases the power of mind affecting spells. Stackable 3, if more is added they have no effect.

The Resurrection Stone: Is the most powerful augment in the world, it coats the user in an unseen veil of magic that greatly weaken the power and effectively of any negative magic cast upon him while increase positive magic, some things like a basilisk's stare, the three unforgivables , a demontor's aura and kiss or mind reading even has no effect at all, if placed in a wand it also increases the power of all kind of magic it is used for especially life and death magic, also when in places strongly connected to death or where death has occurred not long ago it is much easier to use magic.

.

SPECIAL EQUIPTMENT.

A black shirt made from a silk-like material and black pants made from a leather-like material, both the shirt and pants are made from a demetor's cloths that have been boiled in ghost ectoplasm for a whole full moon night. (Socketed2: one on each sleeve's button cuffs as buttons)

The ectoplasm makes the cloths gain the ability to make the wearer intangible.

Port boots: made from house elf skin and dragon scales then imbued with magic similar to that of a port-key these boots lets the user teleport anywhere he wants. (Socketed2: one on the middle of each boot)

Veela Ring: Made from Veela bone with a string of vela hair in it, has runes carved into it, there is a small flat surface with the rune for fire on the same side as the palm, the ring lets the user create fireballs in his hand which he can then throw. (Socketed1: on the opposite side of the fire rune a augment can be placed like a jewel on a normal ring, the best choice would be the Charm Stone as it amplifies the rings power as well since it is also made from a veela)

Augment Ring: A silver ring were a augment can be placed will it was a jewel.

Parasite Dagger: A Dagger made from Goblin steel, has several runes on the wave shaped blade, hilt warped in Lethifold skin, has five rubies around where the blade meets the hilt, the rubies have been boiled in dementor blood. The Dagger will drain the victim of their life-force, magical energies, abilities and knowledge and then give to the wielder.

.

POTIONS.

Squib poison: removes someone's magical abilities turning them into squibs.

Anti-squib potion: undoes the effect of the squib poison but can also give a natural squib the ability to become a wizard or witch.

Phoenix Tears and Unicorn Blood mixed is the most powerful known healing substance.

.

Animagus forms.

A Special fusion form made from combining the essence of a Thestral, Phoenix, Unicorn, Kelpie, Basilisk, Lethifold, two Dragons (SWE: S, S and C, F) Veela and Dementor.

A Black Unicorn with feathered wings that emit a small amount of black smoke, it has a red unicorn horn and the hooves are gold, the tail emits the same black smoke as the wings.

Has several abilities from the different creatures such as healing tears, can suck out someone's soul and much more like can turn his shadow into a Lethifold under his control which he can use for a lot of things.

.

Things that Naruto can create hocuroxes from.

A Quintaped .

A Thestral.

A Phoenix.

A Nundu.

A Dragon.

A Unicorn.

A Lethifold.

A Book (It is his Journal as well as book on crafting).

The Leaf necklace.

A Tree (Grown from a sapling created from a piece of the tree his wand was made from, the tree will bear different things both apples, pears, peaches, cherries and so on which will have lots of different effects like they heal, cure poisons and diseases and even rejuvenate making the eater younger but only those who the tree senses have been given permission anyone else and the tree will repel them with magic or its branches as it can move like the Whomping Willow and if the fruits are somehow stolen from it they will be either poisonous or cursed).

WAND WOOD PROPERTIES.

Peach:

Orange:

Banana:

Coconut:

Pineapple:

Sakura:

Whomping Willow:

.

WAND CORE PROPERTIES.

Griffin feathers:

Hippogriff feathers:

Golden Snidget feathers:

Fwooper feathers:

Nundu whiskers:

Acromantula heartstrings:

Quintaped hair:

Manticore's man:

Basilisk heartstrings:

.


	15. Yokai Academy

Notes

.

.

During the battle with Pein Hinata is killed and in his rage Naruto pulled out so much of Kyuubi's chakra that it ruptured the seal causing an explosion that then imploded becoming a kind of black hole pulling Hinata, Naruto, Nagato and all his path since they were connected by the rinnegan and their chakra as well as Konan and Madara who came to watch the whole thing since they grabbed Nagato trying to save him or in Madara's case his eye from being sucked in.

They then all appeared in a white void where they were greeted by a being that introduced it him or herself as kami, Kami told them that the kyuubi had been destroyed and that they had been pulled out of their dimension and while Naruto and Hinata who had been revived are being given another chance at life Madara is being sent to hell and Nagato and Konan are being sent to limbo for a hundred years before being reincarnated.

.

Before sending them away however kami takes all the powers from Nagato and Madara as well as the knowledge of how to use them and gives Naruto Nagato's rinnegan, Madara's senju cells, the basic sharingan and the mangekyo.

Hinata gets the basic sharingan added to her byakkugan, senju cells and has the dormant bloodline of her mother the ranton awakened.

.

Kami then tells them that the world they are being sent to is not their old one but another one filled with monsters and that they will appear by a bus station where they will be picked up and taken to the school where they will learn about and get used to the new world they will be living in and so that they will fit in they will be turned into non-human beings and be given the knowledge of what they are and what they can do and that Naruto's parents and Hinata's mother are in heaven which will be the native home of the beings that they, Naruto and Hinata are being turned into also when others that Naruto and Hinata cares about dies they will also get a chance to enter same world after they are turned into something non-human too.

Kami has made it so that it has been known for many years by the monster world about heaven and the beings living there but they rarely leave so at most there will be some old books about them with no real information and just basic info and descriptions, also the headmaster of the school will be told that two beings from heaven will be joining the school.

Before they are sent off they will stay in the void for a month along with a few spirits and others who will teach them as few things like jutsu and the like, they are Itachi, the sho, ni, san and yondaime hokage, Kushina, Hinata's mom and the rokudo sennin.

.

Now as for what monsters Naruto and Hinata will be.

.

Hinata will be an angel, a high S class monster; her monster form is not very different from her human form as she just gets angel wings, a white holy glow around her body and a glowing golden halo over her head.

Her powers will be that she can use chakra which will have an affinity for water, wind, lightning, storm, ice and light, she also has her improved byakkugan that looks like her normal eyes but now when she uses them instead of bulging veins around the eyes she gets three indigo colored comma marks like the sharingan, as an angel she will also have a healing factor, increased strength, speed and durability, unbreakable but light bones, can create a light that fixes almost any kind of injury or sickness, can use a ability called hand of fate in which she either hit the target with a palm strike or a beam of holy energy fired from the palm and if it hits the target will be forced to see every evil thing they done in life both directly and indirectly from the victim's point of view and feel their pain which if it is to must will destroy their souls, the white glow around her body can be absorbed which will temporarily give her a strength boost close to that of a vampire and speed that of a werewolf after which it will take some time before the glow returns to its original power depending on how much she absorbed and finally she can smell sins and somewhat feel evil intentions.

.

Naruto can be either a Samsara Dragon or a Cosmic Avatar both which are SS class monsters.

Samsara Dragon; his monster form will be that of a large seven headed silver dragon with the kanji for one of the six paths on the forehead of each head, the main or seventh head will have the kanji for samsara.

His powers will be that he can use the six chakra natures fire, wind, lightning, earth, water and yin-yang which he can combine into sub-elements with training, he will also have the improved rinnegan that looks like normal except for that is blue instead of purple and the pupil looks like a mini version of Madara's mangekyo, he will have six identical copies of himself for paths and all his bodies can fuse together like Sakon and Ukon, he can do this both in human and dragon form and when he is separated in dragon form then each body with be a silver dragon with just one head, the main, seventh or outer path will be the only body he can use the mangekyo powers and sub-elements with, he will of course have a healing factor, increased strength, speed, durability(his skin will be twice as durable as diamond and his flesh and bones trice as much) , sense of smell and each of his bodies have one kind of breathe attacks like for example fire, acid, ice, fear or magma and finally as a dragon he will be somewhat resistant to magic.

.

His other choice is a Cosmic Avatar.

.

Cosmic Avatar; his monster form will be the same as his human one when it comes to shape but his skin will be as if you are looking into space black, filled with stars and other such things, all in all Naruto will look like a human shaped hole into space, he will have something like a sun, moon, supernova, planet or something like that where is heart should be whatever it is can change at any time also things like meteors and such things will sometimes appear for a time on him , his hair will change color being sun kissed blond during the day and slowly change to pure white with a hint of silver at night, his hair will also emit a soft glow which it identical to sun and moonlight or a mix of both during dawn and dusk, his mouth can't be seen and neither can his nose unless seen from the side and final y his eyes look like Madara's Eternal Mangekyo but purple, glowing a bit, the three bars reaching out beyond what can be seen of the eyes, the pupils are star shaped and the whites of the eyes will be like the rinnegan's.

His powers will be that he can use the six chakra natures fire, wind, lightning, earth, water and yin-yang which he can combine into sub-elements with training, also he has strong affinities for light and darkness, he can use all the mangekyo powers except for Madara's intangibility along with the normal sharingan's powers, as for the rinnegan he will not have any paths but his gravity abilities will be much greater as he can now control it in more ways and he still has the human path abilities as well as the vision Nagato used to see Konoha's barrier, he is also immune to heat and cold and can draw out from inside himself and emit either the incinerating heat of a sun or the instant freezing cold of the deepest and darkest parts of space in the form of either waves that cover larger areas in a direction or beams that are faster and more precise, also along with his immunity to different temperatures he can also handle any kind pressure such as the high pressure of the bottom of the sea or the zero pressure of space, he can surround himself in cosmic energy the same color as his hair that lets him fly at high speeds, he will of course have a healing factor, increased strength, speed and durability, does not need air and finally has two baseball sized orbs one that is golden and burning making it look like a sun and the other silvery white with a soft glow making it look like a moon these two orbs will move around as Naruto wants them and can create, control and/or absorb any fire (sun) and water (moon).

.

Some Cosmic Avatar moves.

Gravity Press: Increases gravity on things and beings of the user's choice.

Solar Radiance: Draws out the unmatchable heat of a sun and sends it out in a direction incinerating any and everything in its path.

Deep Space Chill: Draws out the absolute zero cold temperature of the darkest parts of space and sends them out in a direction freezing any and everything in its path.

Some Samsara Dragon moves.

Planetary Blaster: One of the heads fires a five-elemental chakra imari.

Galactic Blaster: All of the heads fires a five-elemental and yin-yang chakra imari that fuses together creating a beam that will erase any and everything in its path from existence, leaving not even dust remaining.

.

Powerful Naruto and Hinata, NaruHina or NaruHinaHarem.

.


End file.
